<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sabay sa Agos ng Alon by elyxooist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825000">Sabay sa Agos ng Alon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxooist/pseuds/elyxooist'>elyxooist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, Movie References, Mpreg, References to Depression, Religious Discussion, Suicide Attempt, Wenyeol as Kathniel, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxooist/pseuds/elyxooist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itinakwil dahil isa raw siyang kahihiyan sa pamilya, napadpad sa Maynila si Baekhyun para makipagsapalaran. Bitbit ang ilang damit at kakarampot na pera, susubukan niyang magkaron ng bagong buhay. </p><p>Ngunit paano niya makakamit ito kung hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung sino ang dapat pagkatiwalaan sa hindi? </p><p>Paano kung isang araw, matagpuan niya na lang ang kanyang sarili na nakatuntong sa hawakan ng overpass sa Katipunan at handa nang talikuran ang lahat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: ginamit lang ang katip bilang setting but please keep in mind na there will be inaccuracies sa location because im not very familiar with the place and ‘yung ibang mamemention is gawa gawa ko lang talaga.<br/> </p><p>thank you to:</p><p>1. sa mga hardworking at patient mods ng narito kami. wala 'to dito ngayon syempre kung hindi dahil sa inyo, sa pag sagot ng walang katapusang tanong ko, lalong lalo na sa palugit na oras thank u sobra!!! :)</p><p>&amp;</p><p>my one fourth beta ( hindi pa namin ginagawang official ), half time in denial mom ko, b.p. ( hindi black pink ) deserve mo din ang number one mention chz </p><p>2. sa prompter helloo!!! salamat sa napakagandang prompt. hindi ko nabigyan ng gaanong spotlight ang side pairs so im sorry for that :( but i hope na ma-enjoy mo to!!! :)</p><p>3. syempre sa mga nagbabalak magbasa, kung binabasa niyo din to wag kayong matakot sa tags hehe </p><p>sabay nalang tayo sa agos ng alon with cb &lt;3 ^__^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun felt like throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi man niya ito nakikita  — not that he has the courage to glance let alone peek anywhere near his direction anyway — pero halos umikot ang buong kalamnan niya marinig lang ang boses nito. The unbearable silence that comes with it didn’t go unnoticed sa bagong dating na si Mr. Byun at agad kumawala sa pagkayakap sa asawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?” kunot noong tanong nito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na bago ang katahimikan na bumabalot sa mansyon this late at night, neither was Mr. Byun being the last one to come home among the four given na may trabaho siyang nangangailangan ng matinding time commitment. It was the sight of his wife pati ang mga anak nito, gathered up in the living room that got him all bothered.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk,” rinig nitong sagot ni Mrs. Byun gesturing his husband to sit beside him kaharap ng dalawang anak niya na parehas nakayuko.</p><p> </p><p>If the atmosphere itself wasn’t already a giveaway, seryoso ang naging tono ng ginang na aasahan mo din sa unang tingin sa kanya kaya tahimik nalang na sinunod ng asawa ang sinabi nito.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun remembered it all clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Nagsimula siyang makaramdam ng di mawaring pagkahilo, hindi naging sapat ang hangin na nanggagaling sa ceiling fan at bigla siyang pinag pawisan ng malamig. Kasabay no’n ang panunuyo ng lalamunan niya which resulted for him to swallow the lump from his throat sabay dinilaan ang equally nanunuyong labi, eyes uncontrollably twitching along with it.</p><p> </p><p>Isang pagsiko galing sa kapatid niya ang nagbalik sa kanya sa realidad. Kung hindi rin dahil dito ay kanina pa siguro nalukot ang brown envelope na hawak niya sa higpit ng kapit dito. As if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe it really was. Because the moment na umangat ang nanginginig niyang kamay the same time he did with his eyes, Baekhyun felt himself slowly getting numb. He immediately regretted doing it pero isa sa rason kung bakit siya umiiwas ng tingin was because once he did, he knew there was no turning back. </p><p> </p><p>It was already happening.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze was completely glued on one person and as if hindi pa sapat ang narinig niya, Baekhyun hated the fact that he unwillingly witnessed it all too.</p><p> </p><p>“Buntis ka?” </p><p> </p><p>Kung gaano katuyo ang lalamunan nito ganoon katindi ang nangingilid na luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi na niya napigilan. </p><p> </p><p>What he was saying inside his head to reassure himself was nearly impossible, but a part of him still wished that somehow, maybe things could still turn the other way around. </p><p> </p><p>It lasted for a while, witnessing every last bit of his hope slowly crumble sa bawat pag palit ng emosyon ng lalaking kaharap niya nang unti unting natatapos ang binabasa nito.</p><p> </p><p>Disappointment was never new to him.</p><p> </p><p>Barely being able to see anything was at hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil doon. </p><p> </p><p>Nakakatakot. Mahirap mangapa. </p><p> </p><p>Because no matter how much light the chandelier above them brings at kahit anong sakit ang dulot ng mapanakit nilang tingin ay wala parin siyang makita. </p><p> </p><p>As long as his feelings kept overflowing at mukhang nauna na ang sarili malunod sa dami nito, he probably never will. Not when he can’t also hear a thing besides sa isang matining at hindi mawaring tunog na nanggagaling kung saan man, his heartbeat being the only reassurance he has that he is in fact, alive. Barely breathing. But what made it completely impossible for him to reach the surface was the anchor stuck around his neck gawa ng mga salitang hindi mailabas ng bibig pero kitang kita sa mga mata nito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi man lang nito sinubukang itago ang pandidiri at parang panibagong tao na ang kaharap niya.</p><p> </p><p>“You even had the nerve na umuwi rito after all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Resenting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano nang sasabihin ng mga tito tita mo niyan,  ha?”</p><p> </p><p>No signs of recognition. Or maybe, siya mismo ang hindi na nakakakilala sa sarili niyang pamilya.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto man ngumiti ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya magawa. Because he would rather be completely blind than see nothing but a bright red line drawn sa pagitan niya at ng mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Like that was how it was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him out of this house by morning.” Nilapag ni Mr. Byun ang kaninang hawak nitong papel sa namamagitan sakanilang coffee table, refusing to look at his son.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he’s looking back at it, nakakatawa lang isipin how they were so sure of abandoning him right away dahil akala nila kilala na nila si Baekhyun just because they knew what was going on inside his guts but never what’s on his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung kahihiyan lang kaya mong ibigay, It’d be better if you just leave.” was the last thing he heard from someone he was supposed to call his family.</p><p> </p><p>Atleast yoon ang buong akala niya until three weeks later.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” pabuntong hiningang sagot ni Baekhyun sa <em>unknown</em> <em>caller</em> na tumawag sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi man naging kaaya aya yung salubong niya sa kung sino man ang nasa kabilang linya pero hindi rin naman siya nito masisisi lalo na’t kagagaling lang ni Baekhyun sa walong oras na shift sa pinagtatrabahuhan niya ngayong family owned cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Parang nung isang araw lang pinoproblema niya pa kung paano siya makakapagsimula gamit ang kakarampot na pera at damit. Thankfully, naging sapat naman ang nadala niyang papeles to even land himself a decent job sa tulong ni kuya Min.</p><p> </p><p>Nakilala niya ang nasabing waiter, kahero, at all around sa kusina sa isang karinderya somewhere in the busy streets of katipunan. Halos araw araw na siya doon kumakain at kulang nalang ay doon na din siya tumira. He did actually thought of doing it kung hindi lang naging mabait ang may ari ng cafe. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, masyadong mabait si Mrs. Lee to the point na kahit nakailang palpak na si Baekhyun bilang baguhan sa ginagawa, ay aakalain mong hawak niya mismo ang oras sa haba ng pasensya nito.</p><p> </p><p>Walang araw na hindi mo makikita ang mainit na ngiti nito. It kind of feels like the smile you’ll get from a mother addressed to a new born child. Or atleast, a lot more better than what his biological mom could offer. It was a staple and maybe one of the reasons na binabalik balikan ito ng customers.</p><p> </p><p>Not when Baekhyun disappoints customers a couple of times now. </p><p> </p><p>A little pass lunch time nagiging busy ang cafe at weekend din noong panahon na ‘yun. Supposedly, si Baekhyun ang mag se-serve ng tables and a lot of orders were piling up. Occupied ang barista. Maingay pero hindi umabot sa puntong masasabi mong chaotic kung nasaan nag se-settle ang mga estudyante sa kani kanilang paboritong spot. </p><p> </p><p>It was usually like that. Ang naiba lang ay wala si Baekhyun sa picture.</p><p> </p><p>Ang isang on break co worker niya ay wala ding kamalay malay sa comotion nangyayare sa harap ng walang bantay na cashier at unusual mahabang pila sa restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed before they were able to solve the latter. </p><p> </p><p>Pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng pinto ay bumungad agad sa kanya ang nagbabangayang barista at isang customer dahil mali ang natanggap nitong order. Twice now. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing had no other choice but to cover up para sa biglang nag MIA niyang kasama, and they could not afford to lose any more customers kaya Baekhyun took the blame. As if he wasn’t just throwing his guts out sa harap ng toilet bowl kanina.</p><p> </p><p>Nakarating na ang balita sa may ari by that time and the nineteen year old never expected anything good would come out pagkatapos ng nangyari. He ended up with coffee stained shirt gawa ng init ng ulo from the same customer, sermon mula sa manager and of course, dirty glares from his three co workers throughout the day. But the good thing about it is that he was still able to keep his job.</p><p> </p><p>Laging naging magpakumbaba at mapagpasensya si Mrs. Lee sa kanya which really helped him a lot para mag-adjust. In fact, the only problem he had ay sa asawa nitong si Mr. Lee.</p><p> </p><p>He was always there during weekends kung saan half-day lang bukas ang cafe. Apparently, para <em> kamustahin </em> ang nasabing kapatid na may ari din ng nirerentahan niyang bed space. Baekhyun begs to differ when he’s always persistent of walking him home when it’s just a few blocks away from the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>“Mahirap na. Kailangan mo din mag-ingat sa mga tao dito.” Isang gabi ay sabi sa kanya ni Mr. Lee.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun should. He really should.</p><p> </p><p>Although he didn’t go anywhere near pass Baekhyun’s bounderies, hindi nakalampas sa paningin ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nito tapunan ng tingin. Whether nag se-serve siya ng table, naghuhugas ng pinggan o in charge behind the counter. He can always feel eyes fixed on his back, gaze lower than it should be.</p><p> </p><p>What made it more scary for him ay mas matimbang ang nararamdaman niyang pandidiri kesa sa takot knowing na he could barge in anytime if he wanted to and still get away from it.  Wishing that day would never come just added up to the list of things that kept him awake at night. </p><p> </p><p>Sumabay pa yung kumakalam niyang tyan dahilan para makaranas din ang binata ng matinding pagkirot ng ulo.</p><p> </p><p>“Baek? how are you?” Napahinto si Baekhyun sa pagmasahe ng ulo niya at napadilat ang mata nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Beom…” While the other seemed to be relieved hearing his voice na halos marinig na ang lapad ng ngiti nito, taliwas na naging reaksyon ng kapatid niya and his tone speaks volume of how he really does not want to hear anything from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Napatawag ka?”</p><p> </p><p>“What even kind of question is that?” Mukang na offend ang kapatid niya and Baekhyun badly wanted to scoff because of that. Ginawa niya naman... mentally nga lang.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you.” Matapid nitong sagot.</p><p> </p><p>The younger needed to bit his tongue back at baka kung ano pa ang masabi niya bago nagtanong ng <em> Bakit </em>. He was given three whole week to do that so bakit ngayon pa?</p><p> </p><p>“We’re having a small family dinner this sat.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman pwedeng bigla bigla na lang mawawala ang bunsong anak ni Mr. Byun.</p><p> </p><p>An alibi is what they needed.</p><p> </p><p>And Baekhyun knew exactly what a perfect one would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Lola wants to send you off before you leave… <em> for states. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sa tagal nang plinano na ipadala si Baekhyun sa states to pursue his college there ay hindi tumutol ang binata dito, but that doesn’t mean he completely agrees to it either.</p><p> </p><p>Wala din naman siyang choice. It was either pagpipilitan niyang maging doktor siya o ipapadala siya sa States. </p><p> </p><p>The call ended shortly pagkatapos mag paalam ni Baekhyun at sinabing pag-iisipan ang sinabi ng kapatid nito but not before letting out a humoreless laugh, making sure na narinig ng nasa kabilang linya before cutting off the line.</p><p> </p><p>It is quite troublesome now that he already made up his mind even before his phone rang. Hindi siya sigurado kung aabot pa siya ng sabado or any days before that really.</p><p> </p><p>Not having any specific destination in mind, tahimik na naglakad si Baekhyun matapos i-double check ang lock sa pintuan ng cafe at hinayaan lang dalhin ng sariling paa kung saan man.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up in an overpass far enough para makaramdam siya ng pamamanhid sa talampakan. Kung hindi pa kumirot siguro ay kung saang lupalop na siya nakaabot.</p><p> </p><p>Huling sulyap niya sa orasan ay noong binaba niya ang tawag at mag aalas-nwebe na siguro ng gabi noon. </p><p> </p><p>Bihira na lang ang taong nakakasalubong niya at mas madami ang bilang kumpara sa mga naririnig niyang sasakyan that passes by beneath him, Baekhyun observes. The thin fabric of his shirt pati ang overused jeans that he was wearing wasn’t the only reason as to why it was extra cold that specific night.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the lack of sunlight o ‘yung nanlalamig niyang pakiramdam. Hindi siya sigurado. His mind was too occupied with nothingness at sumabay din ang kumikirot nitong ulo to even care.</p><p> </p><p>Ang alam lang ni Baekhyun ay nasa ilalim siya ng buwan, ramdam na ramdam ang lamig sa likurang bahagi at ibaba ng likod niya mula sa inuupan nitong metal. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can only wonder kung kasing bigat din ba ‘to ng nararamdaman niya, like how high it was, far out of reach tulad nalang ng pangarap niya.</p><p> </p><p>Isa na doo ang maging architect. Find a temporary place to stay right after he graduates and land himself a stable job, just so he can finally call a place home. Which, ang definition kay Baekhyun is anything with a small garden and a running family of welsh corgi sa sarili niyang tanim na bulaklak.</p><p> </p><p>But seeing where he is right now? Parang malabo nang maabot.</p><p> </p><p>Mahirap.</p><p> </p><p>Masyadong malayo.</p><p> </p><p>He was nowhere near flying to the moon at mukhang hanggang sulyap na lang siya galing sa ibaba, now that the anchor wasn’t the only thing that’s keeping him from the surface. </p><p> </p><p>May laman na ‘yung tyan niya. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something that he definitely didn’t plan and was not ready for. And Baekhyun doesn’t want it to stay inside him any further. Hindi para bawasan ang bigat, no. He was more than willing to carry it kung kaya niyang buhayin ang bata.</p><p> </p><p>Sarili niya ngang buhay hindi niya pa maayos, paano na lang ‘yung iluluwal niyang panibago?</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention na hinding hindi niya masisikmura na walang kikilalaning tatay ang bata.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let a child suffer at his own fault. </p><p> </p><p>And that became enough reason for him to finally be able to do whatever was stuck on his head since what felt like forever.</p><p> </p><p>Nanginginig pa ang tuhod nito, slowly lifting himself up sa pagkakaupo sa railings. Mas ramdam niya ngayon ang hangin na humahalik sa pisngi niya, hair falling in the same direction from where it was blowing. </p><p> </p><p>Gusto ng sumuko ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>He was willing to drown.</p><p> </p><p>After all, madali nalang ‘yun para sa taong hinihigitan na ng hininga. Kailangan niya lang mag let go. Stop struggling and let everything fall into place.</p><p> </p><p>And so after finding out that being able to see what was going on underneath him wouldn’t do anything good with his already numb figure, ipinikit niya nalang ang mata niya, sabay inilayo ang magkabilang braso mula sa sarili. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, he can feel the soft gust of wind sa ibabang bahagi ng dibdib niya. His oversized shirt slightly raised, the warmth his arms caused still brought a tingling sensation that was now slowly fading, skin welcoming the same coldness his heart was experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>Mahigpit na nakatikom ang palad niya. Gumuguhit ang kuko niya from how hard he tried it to stop from shaking. His eyes too. Subtle white dots drawing in his vision at how tightly it was shut that it almost hurted.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yun naman talaga ang purpose ng lahat. Para may maramdaman lang siya. Kahit ano, para lang ma-outweigh ‘yung bigat sa dibdib niya.  </p><p> </p><p>Isang hakbang lang ang kailangan niyang gawin.</p><p> </p><p><em> Then it’ll be all over, </em>paalala niya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>At least, he expected it to be until he actually did.</p><p> </p><p>Sa unang pagkakataon sa tatlong linggo niya sa Manila ay may umayon na din sa gusto niyang mangyari. Parang tumigil ang oras and at one point, sigurado na siyang matutuluyan na siya sa taas ng kinatatayuan niya. Pero imbis na mahulog sa direksyon na inaasahan niya ay kabaliktaran ang nangyari. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was already so out of himself na akala niya dahil lang ‘yun sa lakas ng hangin, not noticing the grip on his left arm pati ang init sa likurang bahagi ng likod niya, keeping him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Isn’t it obvious? </em> Gustong isagot ng binata. <em> Tatalon ako.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Isang silip lang ang kinailangan nitong gawin bago umurong ang mga salita na ‘yun pabalik sa lalamunan ni Baekhyun. His breath knocked out from his gut at kahit anong gawin niya, hindi na niya maalis ang tingin dito.</p><p> </p><p>A light tug from his arm ang nagpababa sa kanya mula sa tinutungtungan niya kanina before he became face to face to the man that caused warmth sa akala niyang walang katapusan na lamig.</p><p> </p><p>Walang masyadong makita si Baekhyun dahil madilim na nga at walang ibang pinagmumulan ng liwanag kung hindi ang isang lamp post hindi kalayuan sa likuran ng lalaki.</p><p> </p><p>Matangkad ang kaharap niya, that’s for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Kinailangan niya pang tumingala para magtama ang tingin nila, and almost immediately the taller’s eyes flashed in recognition at the same time, realization that his hands never left from where they were kanina.</p><p> </p><p>If only he wasn’t taken aback at that time, baka na-appreciate niya pa kung gaano kalambot ang kamay na hawak niya. </p><p> </p><p>“You…” Narinig niyang mag-trail off ang boses lalaki, hands slowly falling to his side. </p><p> </p><p>How could Sehun forget?</p><p> </p><p>It was the same boy who looked like he was still too young to work sa isang cafe. Madalas niya itong makita behind the counter, a big bright smile already there to welcome him kahit naka pila pa lang siya.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t there anymore.</p><p> </p><p>A frown replaced it instead, kitang kita ang pagod sa mata dahil wala din ang usual round glasses na suot nito. He always thought he looked tired. Exhausted even, kung hindi lang dahil sa palangiti siya.</p><p> </p><p>Bilang hindi malaman ang gagawin, napalunok si Baekhyun, not really aware na ganoon din ang nararamdaman ng kaharap niya. Umiiwas na lang siya ng tingin habang niyakap ang sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat bang umalis na siya? Mag thank you?</p><p> </p><p>Pakiramdam niya tuloy hubot hubad siya sa paningin ng lalaki in a figurative way. He could only imagine how he felt seeing a person almost die in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You almost <em> fell </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nag… nagpapahangin lang.” Now he really wanted to jump.</p><p> </p><p>Ano bang pinagsasabi niya? </p><p> </p><p>“Nagpapahangin?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence after that. Some kind of dark blue material suddenly blocked his vision, the stranger’s jacket now being held in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mukhang nilalamig ka nga eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Bumilog ang mata ng binata hindi lang dahil doon, kung hindi dahil sa matang sumalubong dito nang nagkalakas siya ng loob tignan ang lalaki. Agad din naman niyang binawi ang tingin before hesitantly taking what he was holding, ramdam na ramdam ang lalong umiinit niyang pisngi.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes lingering sa pamilyar na stain sa malapit sa dibdib nito. The same exact spot where he accidentally poured the cup of coffee the not so stranger ordered kaninang umaga, ruining his perfectly ironed white shirt.</p><p> </p><p><em> Sehun. </em>Naalala niyang sinabi nito tuwing itatanong siya si Baekhyun kung anong pangalan ang ilalagay sa cup.</p><p> </p><p>Ipinagdadasal niya nalang talaga na makakalimutin ang lalaki.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, right?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Putangina. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang siya, draping the denim jacket sa magkabilang balikat ng sarili.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong oras na din…” Sehun already knew what time it was but he still glanced sa suot niyang relo anyway before turning it back to the barista, “You need a ride.” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually—“ </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can’t expect me to leave you… after <em> that </em>. At least let me take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Sa nagging tono ng boses nito, mukhang hindi niya pa papabayaan ang binata anytime soon. Kaya tumango nalang siya, “Okay.” Mahinang sagot ng binata. </p><p> </p><p>And so that was how Baekhyun ended up in a car ride with two strangers. Ang kanina niyang kasama na si Sehun ay nagda-drive na ngayon habang siya naman ay nasa passenger seat, beside him was who the taller claimed to be his <em> boss </em>. Although, masyado pa itong bata sa inaasahan niya. What he was wearing were far from being formal para maging CEO o kung ano mang in-expect ni Baekhyun kanina.</p><p> </p><p>He was tall. Kasing tangkaran siguro ni Sehun, if not maybe even taller. Naka sweater lang ito, kasing kulay ng itim niyang buhok at pink shorts. Hindi niya gaano masinagan ang mukha dahil naka face mask din siya.</p><p> </p><p>Na inform naman si Baekhyun kanina na may kasama sila sa kotse. The barista assumed na siya din ang kausap ni Sehun kanina habang naglalakad sila pababa ng overpass. Apparently, nag aantay ito sa loob ng kotse na naka park sa tapat ng Regis. Hassle naman kung mag u-u turn pa sila para lang mag drive thru sa mcdo. Kaya naman lalakarin nalang dapat ito ni Sehun dahil isang tawid lang naman ang pagitan sa isa’t isa. </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Ang pinagtataka lang ni Baekhyun ay kung bakit nakaramdam niya ng takot at hindi magandang kutob when what he was about to do earlier might be the same motive these two person has.</p><p> </p><p>Baka hindi para sa kanya ang pagtalon sa isang overpass. Para siyang pinaparusahan at pati pagpapakamatay kailangan paghirapan niya rin.</p><p> </p><p>“May gusto ka bang orderin?” Tanong pa ni Sehun nang makarating sila ng mcdo.</p><p> </p><p>Pero kahit umiling ang binata, binigyan pa rin siya nito ng medium fries pati mcflurry. </p><p> </p><p><em> Medium. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sino ba naman siya para tumanggi hindi ba?</p><p> </p><p>At least, paboritong pagkain ni Baekhyun ang magiging last meal niya.</p><p> </p><p>Isa pa, ngayon niya lang din na-realize na hindi pa pala siya nakakapag hapunan at nauna pa magsalita ang tiyan niya bago pa masabi ni Sehun sa cashier kung ano ang order ng boss niya.</p><p> </p><p>He had a chance to back out, find a way to convince Sehun to just leave him there or maybe took a run. Ang problema, masyado siyang nagpadala sa isang ice cream at pinritong patatas at pati pagsasalita ay nakalimutan niyang gawin.</p><p> </p><p>Hanggang makabalik sila ng overpass ay naka ilang beses din siguro bumuka ang bibig niya pero ni isang salita ay walang lumabas dito. Sasara lang para nguyain ang french fries na sinubo.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s hand and mind were both busy while he stares at the taller’s back, na nauna namang maglakad sa kanya bitbit ang paper bag. One trying to balance the two items in one hand para makakain pa rin siya habang naglalakad, And the other searching for the right words to say so he wouldn't sound rude at para hindi lumabas na parang nagpalibre lang siya ng pagkain. It’s not like he knew about it beforehand but it still bothered him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Nakarating na sila sa harap ng isang itim na suv lahat lahat at mangangalahati na ‘yung kinakain niya wala pa rin itong nasabi. </p><p> </p><p>Walang imik na umupo ang binata katabi ng matangkad na lalaki, who he soon learned was <em> Chan </em>. Or at least, ‘yun ang tawag ni Sehun sa kanya noong nag-uusap sila. For all Baekyun knows, it could be a code name ng isang sindikato or mafia shits na minsan ay nabasa o napapanood niya.</p><p> </p><p>Pinasadahan lang siya ng tingin ng nasabing lalaki. Baekhyun wasn’t really sure kung nginitian siya nito because he was only looking at him from his peripheral vision at hindi na rin siya ulit sumubok nang humarap ito sa bodyguard niya para kuhanin ang mcspicy chicken at black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Nanatiling tahimik ang tatlo habang ni-reverse ni Sehun ang sasakyan, tanging pagnguya lang ng katabi ang naririnig ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>Sakto namang nahagip ng bodyguard ang isang nakatulalang Baekhyun mula sa rear-view mirror. He was staring down his lap, kung saan nakalapag ‘yung nangalahating fries at hindi pa nagagalaw na mcflurry na malapit na ding matunaw.</p><p> </p><p>It was an instinct na mahiya siyang kumain dahil hindi niya naman sasakyan ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>At some point during the ride, hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun how he slowly drifted off to unconsciousness, food still left untouched. Samantalang ang katabi naman niya kanina pa naubos ang pagkain. Busy mag scroll ng kung ano ano mang makita sa phone.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol wasn’t really bothered by the fact na may katabi siyang hindi niya kilala. <em> Pinsan </em> naman ‘yun ni Sehun tulad ng pagpaalam nito kanina.</p><p> </p><p>But now that he found himself looking at him, parang wala namang resemblance ang dalawa kung ikukumpara sa isa’t isa. Even if he could only see a side of his face dahil nakasandal ang ulo nito sa salamin, kitang kita ang maputla nitong mukha from the opposite direction. His lips were slightly parted, a small pool of drool sa gilid ng bibig nito. If Chanyeol recalled correctly, he also had these droopy eyes, the same one who refused to look at him earlier. Not so pointy nose complementing his cheeks, which in his opinion ay masyadong lubog making his cheek bones stand out instead.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s about it. The only thing they have in common ay ang itim nitong buhok. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya,” Sehun called him, interrupting his thoughts that was somehow successful in distracting him from falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Sa condo?” Giving the unmoving figure one last glance, the latter just hummed in response. Maybe a little too late para mapunta ang atensyon ng nagmamaneho kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Nakapikit na ang mata nito ngayon. One hand pinching the area between his brows at tsaka tumingala para isandal ang ulo.</p><p> </p><p>Paano, buong magdamag nang gising ang lalaki, simula alas singko ng madaling araw. Pangatlong kape na siguro ang nainom ni Chanyeol, and as much as he wanted to rest at umiglip man lang kahit papaano ay hindi niya magawa. Mabibitin lang tulog niya at baka mag dere-deretso pa pagdating nila sa condo. Edi mawawalan ng silbi ‘yung ininom niyang black coffee. Besides, Wendy already agreed to have a script reading with him sa condo ni Chanyeol mamaya dahil doon lang nagtugma ang schedule nilang dalawa. It would be impossible na may mag-cancel pa sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>Right when Chanyeol felt that he was about to doze off, naramdaman niyang bumagal ang takbo ng sasakyan. An indication na nagpapark na si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the engines turning off ang nagpadilat sa mata niya. His eyelids still heavy, kinusot niya ito at humikab.</p><p> </p><p>Si Sehun ang naunang bumaba ng kotse while Chanyeol took his time staring at the space in front of him, kumukurap kurap. Aabutin na niya sana ang handle nang may marinig siyang ingay mula sa kaliwang bahagi ng sasakyan.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s face was already facing him, his body adjusting to a much uncomfortable position kumpara sa kanina. Mukhang nakakangawit sa leeg dahil wala ng sinasandalan ang ulo.</p><p> </p><p>“He good?” Tanong ng mas nakakatanda pagkatapos isara ang pintuan, pertaining to the boy who was still soundlessly sleeping in his car.</p><p> </p><p>Nginitian naman siya ni Sehun as a reassurance, “Pagod lang siguro… kagagaling lang trabaho.” sabi nito sabay inabot ang susi ng kotse. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol kept his hands inside his pocket, sinundan lang ang pag-angat ng kamay ng bodyguard niya.</p><p> </p><p><em> He does look really tired. </em>He recalls.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take my car if you want. Huwag mo nang gisingin.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, si Chanyeol nga pala ‘yun. Hindi na nabigyan ng pagkakataon tumanggi si Sehun at nang tinawag nito ang pangalan ng amo ay nakatalikod na ito papasok ng entrance. Itinaas lang ang kamay para sumaludo, as if saying <em> Ingat </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga tuloy ang lalaking naiwan sa parking lot. Ibinaling ang tingin mula sa hawak niya pa ring susi pabalik kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Wala naman siyang balak sundin ‘yung sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya kasi pwedeng iwanan ang hiniram niyang motor na sa ngayon ay naka parada din kung nasaan siya. This time, totoong pinsan niya naman ang nagmamay-ari no’n.</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan kung saan malapit naka pwesto si Baekhyun, bago lumuhod so that it would be easy for him to reach the boy. Sehun carefully took the unfinished food from his lap, which surprisingly ay hindi natapon at how losely Baekhyun was holding it at tsaka iyon nilagay sa paper bag na kinuha niya sa front seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun.” Maingat nitong inalog ang braso ng binata, calling him once more.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s seems like no matter how careful he was para hindi ito ma-startle, napabalikwas pa’rin si Baekhyun mula sa hawak ng bodyguard. Eyes fluttered open. Agad namang inilayo ni Sehun ang magkabilang kamay niya sa naging reaksyon ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, It’s okay…” Not wanting to cause anymore discomfort from the latter, naging mahinahon lang ang boses nito, “It’s just me.” Whatever that means. Hindi pa rin naman sila magkakilala.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita niya kung paano unti unting bumababa ang balikat nito. A good sign, he guesses. Umikot ang paningin ng binata sa paligid, slowly remembering what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. Lalo lang nag-init ang pisngi nito nang maramdaman niya ang basang bahagi ng sariling pisngi, immediately wiping it using the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Napagaya na lang si Sehun sa unang ginawa nito, gaze unintentionally following his hand movement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Great way to not make him uncomfortable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Had to wake you up.” Umiwas na lang ng tingin ang bodyguard before getting on his feet, “Lipat tayo.” </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nagtanong pa si Baekhyun at walang imik na sinundan ang lalaki matapos nitong i-lock ang sasakyan. </p><p> </p><p>“Where to?” Tanong ni Sehun nang huminto sila sa harap ng isang itim na motorcycle. He was already getting on the said vehicle hawak ang isang helmet habang ang isa naman ay nakatulala lang sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oo nga pala.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya masagot ang tanong dahil kahit siya mismo ay hindi alam ang sagot.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun already planned everything. Umalis siya sa nirerentahang bedspace dahil <em> babalik na ulit siyang dorms </em> . Nandoon pa’rin ang mga gamit niya, packed in boxes na sinabi niya ding ipi-pick up niya kinaumagahan. It was also his last day of work. Nakausap na niya si Mrs. Lee regarding his resignation at naging madali namang i-settle ang lahat. The lady was very much aware na hindi rin magtatagal si Baekhyun because he was just ‘ <em> helping his parents to save up for college‘ </em> from the very start. After all, iyon naman ang nirason ng binata sa lahat.</p><p> </p><p>But this, he was definitely not ready for. </p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun.” Pag-ulit ni Sehun nang wala siyang nakuhang sagot sa binata. Hindi man halata sa itsura but Sehun was worried. Parang nakakita ng multo ang kausap niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Saan kita ihahatid?” Mukhang nag aalinlangan ang binata. Wala siyang tiwala sa kung ano mang ilalabas ng bibig niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Sa Venis na lang… doon sa café,” Baekhyun stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Venis?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Sehun dahil doon.</p><p> </p><p>At this point nagpapanic na ang barista kaya sinabi nalang nito ang unang pumasok sa isip niya, “Naiwan ko kase ‘yung susi ko sa locker,” pagdadahilan niya, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Buti nalang at hindi na nagtanong si Sehun pagkatapos no’n. The taller tilted his head to the side instead, signalling the boy to hop on his back habang inaabot ang helmet sa binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Paano ka?” Baekhyun’s voice became small nang makitang isa lang ang meron siya, along with his hopes na kumbinsihin ang lalaki na siya na lang magsuot ng helmet.</p><p> </p><p>And it also goes the same for his thought na Sehun would just leave him there kung sasabihin niyang walking distance lang naman mula doon ang tinutuluyan niya. Mukhang pagod din naman siya and would probably take any opportunity to go home early if he can. </p><p> </p><p>Only, he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>It just became harder for Baekhyun when the latter insisted that he would wait for him para kuwain ang ‘nakalimutan niyang susi’. </p><p> </p><p>Napadasal na lang ang barista noong nakapasok na siya ng café hoping he would see nothing pagkalabas doon. And so he stayed inside longer than what the man expected para lang inipin ito. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Sehun doesn’t leave yet again and Baekhyun sees him exactly where he left him. Nakapatay na ang makina ng motor ngayon, nakasandal ang lalaki habang kinakalikot kung ano ang mapindot sa phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Papasok na dapat ako… Nakuha mo ba?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, dapat nauna ka na.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, ihahatid kita. It’s late.”</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Ano bang ginagawa niya? Sinasayang niya lang yung oras ng tao. Walang na din namang point na magsinungaling pa sa kanya dahil mukhang hindi na siya tatantanan ng lalaki hangga’t hindi siya mahatid pauwi, tulad nga ng sinabi nito kanina.</p><p> </p><p>“Saan tayo?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Hindi ko din alam </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir… Sehun,” nalito pa siya kung ano dapat itawag dito. And like what he’s good at, umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. Nilingon naman siya ni Sehun dahil sa narinig. Napaandar na nito ang makina at kulang na lang ay sumakay silang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano kase…” kumurap kurap ang nasabing lalaki, patiently waiting for what Baekhyun has to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Paano niya ba sasabihin? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Sinayang ko lang oras mo pwede ka nang umuwi. Sorry?’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dapat talaga inagahan niya na lang ang talon. Kung hindi lang siya naabutan ni Sehun ay wala sana sila dito ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Hindi mo ba mahanap?” Completely unaware of what’s going inside the boy’s head, nag-assume na lang siya na hindi pa nito nakita ang susi dahil isa lang ang hawak niya. ‘Yun din ang ginamit sa pagbukas ng pintuan ng café and now that he’s thinking about it, hindi rin pala nito sinagot ang tanong ni Sehun kanina.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi… I,” Baekhyun struggles to find the right words to say at pinangunahan siya ng pagsisisi. He let’s a heavy sigh once more, this time ‘yung rinig na ni Sehun, “I don’t live anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>At one point, akala niya masyadong naging mahina ang boses niya. But Sehun was actually taken aback kaya wala siyang narinig mula rito ng ilang segundo. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Tanong nito.</p><p> </p><p>Wala naman siyang obligasyon mag-explain sa lalaki. Baekhyun just felt the need to matapos ang ginawa nito para sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“I got kicked out,” Hindi niya maiwasang mautal. He hates it actually. He sounded pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to say, you have no place to stay?” Mukhang naguguluhan si Sehun the last time Baekhyun glanced at him. Ngayon nakayuko na lang siya sa hiya, umiiling. The way Sehun makes it sound like hindi naman ito big deal sa kanya ang mas nagpababa ng tingin niya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… dapat kanina ko pa sinabi.” Tinignan niya lang ang sariling kamay, pinaglalaruan ang susing hawak nito.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t remember how long he stood there habang walang ideya sa kung anong ginagawa ni Sehun. Narinig niya na lang ang ingay kung saan nandoon ang lalaki, mukhang sumasampa na ng sasakyan. Somehow, the smaller was thankful kung sa wakas ay naisipan na ding umalis ni Sehun. He can’t take anymore embarrassment at hindi naman pwedeng siya ang umalis. That would rude. Mas gugustuhin niya na nalang magpalamon sa lupa or maybe, half wishing na totoo ang duda niyang mamamatay tao siya and just kill him right then and there.</p><p><br/>“What are you waiting for?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakay na.” He did the thing with his head tulad noong ginawa niya sa parking lot bago muling inabot kay Baekhyun ang helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Siya naman ngayon ang naguluhan. Hindi lang kay Sehun kung hindi pati na rin sa sarili. His hand already acted on it’s own before his mind does at sinunod na lang ang sinabi ng lalaki. Honestly, walang pumapasok sa utak ni Baekhyun ngayon. Not even when he manages to settle sa likod ng dating customer niya, not knowing kung saan siya dadalhin nito.</p><p> </p><p>He has nowhere else to go anyway. Wala naman na ding mawawala sa kanya kung hindi ang sarili niya. </p><p> </p><p>Who knows, Baka ‘yung hangin na humahampas sa leeg niya ngayon ay ‘yun din ang magpapabago sa agos ng alon sa mismong karagatan kung saan muntik ng malunod si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was just his first wave.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hoy ikaw,” Humikab ang lalaki habang nagkakamot ng ulo, “Bakit ngayon ka lang? Gago, Lagot ka kay mama P akala mo—” Naputol ang salita ng panibagong presensya sa harap ni Baekhyun nang dumilat ang mata nito. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang beses pa niya ito kinusot at kumurap kurap na parang hindi makapaniwala sa nakikitang binata na nasa tabi ng pinsan niya. Or hindi lang talaga siya makapaniwala na may <em> inuwi </em> si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang naistorbo pa ang tulog ng lalaki dahil hindi pa siya makadilat ng maayos. Naka boxers ito at maluwag ‘yung suot na sando, his biceps full in display pati na rin ang iilang bahagi ng dibdib. His voice however, ay naging kabaliktarang ng strong features niya na bumagay din sa pagkamoreno nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Uy, Hello!” Gulat na bati niya sa nasabing barista. Medyo nakakatawa ang kinalabasan ng boses niya gawa ng pagpipigil humikab. Ngumiti muna ito kay Baekhyun, mukhang nabuhayan ang mukha kumpara noong pinagbuksan sila ng gate at agad agad na ibinaling ang tingin sa pinsan, “Sino ‘yan kuya?” <em> Bumulong </em> pa siya, moving his face closer to Sehun na mukha namang sanay na sanay na sa inaakto ng lalaking nakasandal sa gate at napairap na lang dahil sa ginawa nito.</p><p> </p><p>Kung kilala lang ‘yun ni Baekhyun, or someone who’s close to him he would probably do the same. Parang hindi naman nila naririnig.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, give me a second.” Ang sabi ni Sehun sa kanya bago hinila ang lalaki sa loob, hindi rin kalayuan kung nasaan si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang ang binata, his lips pursed into a thin line in attempt to smile. Mabigat na rin ang mata niya so he tried to blink it away at inikot na lang ang tingin sa lugar. He could still see the guy Sehun was talking to glance at him a few times kaya hindi na naging sikreto na siya ang pinaguusapan nila. Pinapaliwanag siguro kung anong ginagawa ng isang estranghero sa bahay nila.</p><p> </p><p>Kung hindi siya nagkakamali, dito nakatira si Sehun. It was a humble one, Baekhyun observed. Malayo ito sa minsan niya din tinuring na tahanan na nakapwesto sa isang subdivision. Dito, dikit dikit ang bahay ng magkakapitbahay. May maliit na gate na pininturahan ng puting bilang sa gilid, indicating the house number. Kapag naman binuksan ay may makikitang maliit na espasyo na hindi na lalaki sa tatlo o limang hakbang na ngayon ay kinatatayuan ng dalawang lalaki, bago marating ang isang nakasarang puting pintuan, kasing taas at lapad lang din ng screen door. Halatang luma na sa pagka dilaw nito at kailangan din sigurong yumuko ng kaunti kung kasing tangkad ni Sehun ang papasok. Meron ding feng shui na nakasabit sa itaas at checkers na basahan sa ibaba. Sinakop naman ng bintana ang natitirang espasyo sa kaliwang bahagi ng dingding. Pinapalibutan ng Christmas lights na hindi umiilaw habang may kaunting halaman na nakalagay sa ibaba, complementing their equally green gate. </p><p> </p><p>Sa totoo lang hindi niya talaga inaasahan na dito nakatira si Sehun. His face itself, no doubt, looks expensive. Parang lagi siyang maaga para manghusga. Sehun already proved himself opposite to what Baekhyun believes him to be kahit hindi naman kailangan. Pero mahirap pa rin talaga magtiwala lalo na’t mahirap din basahin ang intensyon ng tao. Sehun, specifically. </p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it. Bakit mo nga ba tutulungan ang isang taong hindi mo naman kaano ano o kilala?</p><p> </p><p>Preventing him from jumping was one thing. Siguro instinct na ‘yun ng tao, o ang iba sa kanila na pigilan ang taong magpapakamatay. You’ll probably feel responsible the moment you see it kaya niya ginawa ‘yun. But offering a ride? Let alone, offering a stranger sleep at your own home.</p><p> </p><p>Sa ngayon, hindi pa naman derektang sinasabi sa kanya. But that was what Baekhyun guessed would happened nang makita niyang humarap si Sehun sa kanya na kanina lang ay nakatalikod. Nakasunod lang ang isang lalaki sa likod, the same smile never leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>It looks friendly. Malayo sa ibinibigay sa kanyang ngiti ni Mr. Lee noon.</p><p> </p><p>“Pasok ka.” Ani ni Sehun habang tinutulak ang gate para lumapad ang bukas. The tan guy did the same sa pintuan na papasok naman sa mismong bahay bago makarinig ang binata ng dahan dahang pagsara ng gate sa likod niya.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang napansin ng lalaki na nagdalawang isip pa siya kung dapat bang itapak ‘yung sapatos niya sa loob kaya agad itong pumulot ng tsinelas galing sa shoe rack at iniabot sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was just what Baekhyun had expected it to be; cozy. Agaw pansin ang mga kuwadro pati family pictures na naka frame at nakakumpol sa iisang espasyo ng dingding. Katabi naman noon ay malapad salamin na may mahabang upuan sa ibaba na gawa sa kahoy at may iba’t ibang kurba ang sandalan, nakaharap sa flat screen tv. The coffee table in between was made out of glass. May nakalagay na iilang notebook at  baso na mukang pinag inuman pa ng kape kaninang umaga. Tanaw na rin ang maliit kusina mula rito kung saan nandoon na rin ang kainan. </p><p> </p><p>Kung tatantyahin ay wala pa siguro ito sa kalahati ng sala ng mansyon, but Baekhyun thinks he’d actually prefer living at something like this than go back to where he does before. </p><p> </p><p>“Ni, lapag mo ‘to sa kabilang kwarto,” utos ni Sehun habang dinadampot ang isang kahon. Agad naman itong hinablot ng pinsan niya galing sa pagkakabuhat ng bodyguard, bago lumabas ng kwarto.</p><p> </p><p><em> Jongin </em> was his name ayon sa pagpapakilala ni Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun naman nakatayo lang sa sulok ng maliit na kwarto sa dulo ng ikalawang palapag kung saan sila naroroon, busy ang dalawang lalaki maglatag ng kutson. The smaller guesses na plantsahan ‘yun dahil unang bumungad sa kanya ay ironing board at sandamakmak na basket na may laman pang damit.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” the said man corrected. Palabas na sana ang lalaki matapos ayusin ang kailangan ayusin, nang tawagin siya ni Baekhyun na nakaupo na ngayon sa kutson, hawak ang natirang pagkain galing sa mcdo. Naging milkshake na ‘yung mcflurry kaya tinanggal niya na lang ang lid, may hawak pang plastic spoon, fries on his lap. Nasa tabi din nito ang pinahiram na damit ni Sehun. May kasama na ding bagong toothbrush na pabibiro pa ni Jongin ay “ginamit ko na ‘yan, okay lang ba sa’yo?” to which Sehun was fast enough to react at binatukan ang pinsan, mina samaan pa ng tingin.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” mahinang pag-ulit ni Baekhyun. He wasn’t used on calling his customer by their names kaya mahihirapan talaga siyang mag-adjust. Sigurado siyang hindi ‘yun ang huling beses na magkakamali siya. Kung si Baekhyun din naman ang papipiliin, mas gugustuhin niyang tawagin ito sa nakasanayan.</p><p> </p><p>Tumaas lang ang kilay ni Sehun, letting the boy continue on what he was about to say. </p><p> </p><p><em> Thank you, </em>gustong sabihin ng binata. Maybe Sehun was expecting it too, pero imbis na ‘yun ang sabihin ni Baekhyun ay nakatanggap lang ang lalaki ng isang, “Saan ‘yung cr?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cr,” pag-ubo ng lalaki, “Sa baba… bungad agad ‘yun pagbaba ng hagdan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sige…”</p><p> </p><p>“Katok ka lang sa kabilang kwarto ‘pag may kailangan ka,” was the last thing he said bago isara ang pinto.</p><p> </p><p>If Baekhyun has his own way of saying thank you, mayroon din si Sehun para sa<em> you’re welcome </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maagang nagising si Baekhyun kinabukasan. Kung titingnan sa jalousie window na nakapwesto sa harap niya ay pasikat pa lang ang araw buhay na buhay na ang diwa niya. He took that opportunity para mauna ng gumamit ng banyo at parang wala pa naman gising maliban sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach that he chose to set aside that morning. Mabigat din ang ulo nito, parang ‘yung balikat niya lang na akala niya din ay mawawala na kagabi.  Gusto niya mang isipin na gutom lang ‘yun pero mas alam niya sa sarili niyang may kailangan din siyang pakainin bukod sa sarili. </p><p> </p><p>Events from last night just started sinking in noong pinili niyang umupo sa kutson kung saan din siya natulog. Katatapos niya lang maligo, wearing his clothes from yesterday. Nag aantay lang siyang makarinig ng kilos mula sa kabilang kwarto. Anything, even just a thud para malaman lang kung gising na si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>He already had plans in mind kung ano ang gagawin niya ngayong araw. No way Baekhyun is going to stay there for another night. Hindi kakayanin ng hiya niya lalo na’t nasa tamang huwisyo na siya para mag-isip kumpara kagabi. </p><p> </p><p>“Klasmeyt! Kain!” Itinaas ni Jongin ang hawak niyang pandesal nang matanaw ang kakababa lang na si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ng binata dahil sa tinawag sa kanya bago ibinaling ang tingin sa katabi nitong tahimik na nag ka-kape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Classmate? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” The tan guy smiled sheepishly at him, nagkakamot ng ulo, “Nakalimutan ko kase pangalan mo. Ang naalala ko lang na sabi ni kuya kagabi classmate ka daw niya nung high school.”</p><p> </p><p>Halata siguro sa mukha ni Baekhyun na naguluhan siya kaya nagpaliwanag ito. He tried to recover by giving him a small smile bago sinabi ang pangalan niya. Tinabihan ang lalaking ni isang beses ay hindi pa siya tinapunan ng tingin.</p><p> </p><p>Muntik nang i-overthink ni Baekhyun ‘yun kung hindi lang ito nag abot ng tinapay sa kanya, inilapit din ang bagong luto na scrumbled egg malapit sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>That same morning, nakilala ni Baekhyun ang nanay ni Sehun. Si <em> mama p </em>kung tawagin ni Jongin, short for Patricia. Halata ang pagkagulat sa mata nito nang makitang may plus one na dumagdag sa usual salo salo nila tuwing agahan. Nevertheless, he greeted Baekhyun with the same smile Jongin gave the boy kagabi.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it runs in the blood. Sehun seemed to ba an exemption, o ‘yun lang ang buong akala niya until a little girl soon followed suit, naghihikab pa ito at nag uunat. </p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning, prinsesa ko,” and then there was it. The same smile both on Sehun and the girl’s face habang nakatingin sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon lang narinig ni Baekhyun ang ganoong tono ng boses ng bodyguard. He always looked professional, laging pormal kung makipag usap. </p><p> </p><p>“Pwince kwo!” sigaw nito pabalik. Kita na ngayon ang dalawang bungi niyang ipin sa harap dahil sa laki ng ngiti, running over to where Sehun was na nakabukas naman ang magkabilang bisig para sa bata.</p><p> </p><p>“Paano naman ako?” Pag papa-cute ni Jongin. Nag-pout pa siya, walang ganang kinagat ang pandesal na ka sasawsaw niya lang sa kape.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabi… ni kuya tuwog hawimaw sa umaga,” sagot naman ng bata. Medyo nautal pa sa unang salita. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin scrunched his nose, umaktong nasasaktan at pinaghahampas ang sariling dibdib gamit ang nakatikom na kamao bago pumaswit.</p><p> </p><p>Kandong pa rin ni Sehun ang maliit. ‘Yung isang kamay niya naka alalay sa likod ng batang nakikipagsagutan sa pinsan, habang ang isa naman pang halo sa kapeng iniinom. </p><p> </p><p>“Minju, tama na ‘yan. Kumain na muna dito,” Narinig niyang saway ni mama P. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang masunurin naman si Minju at kusang ibinalik ang sarili sa hita ni Sehun. But not before sticking a tongue out sa nasabing kaaway.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was too occupied with his own thoughts para mapansin ang momentarily pagsingkit ng mata ni Sehun, his lips twitching upwards. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a good thing no one notices him or at least that was what he thought. Nakatulala lang ang binata, rinig ang pagkalampag ng kutsara sa baso habang hinahalo ang bagong timplang kape.</p><p> </p><p>Wala pang isang araw bumalik na agad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Should he just keep it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sickening feeling around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>It was there again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is it worth keeping? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maraming namamatay sa maling akala. In Chanyeol’s case, mukhang mas mauuna siyang mamamatay sa akalang makakatulog siya ng maayos kapag umuwi siya sa pamilya niya. The guy thought that it was only appropriate para bumisita this specific weekend because he badly needed rest. His condo reminded him of nothing but work kaya gusto niya ding umalis dito, three days at most.</p><p> </p><p>But it seems like he wouldn’t actually last for even a day nang bumaligkwas siya mula sa mahimbing niyang pagkakatulog. May sumisigaw sa kabilang kwarto, and Chanyeol hates the fact that he already knew this could happen but still decided to go on with his plan anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Kinuha niya ang pinakamalapit na unan na makapa ng kamay niya bago ipinantakip sa tenga, groaning in defeat when it barely did any help. Dinala na nila sa hallway ang bangayan. Right outside his room to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” pagsingit ni Chanyeol nang makalabas siya ng kwarto. His mom refused to look at him at mukhang iiyak na anytime, so he shifted his attention to the one responsible behind her tears instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Pa?” Chanyeol urges.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magpaparetoke yang nanay mo.”</p><p> </p><p>How could he not? Unang beses palang naisip ng mom niya ‘yun si Chanyeol agad ang nilapitan niya. It was stuck in her mind for quite some time now at ang anak din nito mismo ang humimok sa kanyang gawin ang surgery.</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?” Chanyeol asked nonchalantly. Hindi naman dapat ‘yun big deal. But guessing from the face his mom was making ay ginawa na namang big deal ng dad niya.</p><p> </p><p>His dad’s beliefs were far from being a secret. Even before their marriage. Mr. Park made sure na aware ang magiging asawa niya noon. The woman he ended up marrying however, became an exemption and created a whole chaos sa pamilya ni Mr. Park.</p><p> </p><p>Isang lang namang artista ang ngayong ilaw na ng tahanan sa Park family. It was during the peak of her career noong makilala niya si Sungjin Park, ang unico hijo ng isa sa mga pastor sa inaatendan niyang simbahan. </p><p> </p><p>Sikat din naman si Sungjin in a different aspect. Lagi mo itong makikita sa harap ng stage, tumutugtog ng worship songs, at minsan na ring nabigyan ng pagkakataon kumanta ang dalaga. It turned out from being a one time thing to walang katapusang jamming sessions even outside the church. Si Sungjin ang tumutugtog, mapa gitara man or piano habang si Youngmi naman ang kakanta. Hindi rin naman nagtagal bago makumbinsi ng dalaga kumanta ang nasabing gitarista. She fell in love even before he could even open his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>That was where the problem aligns. </p><p> </p><p>Ang buhay artista at relihiyon simply doesn’t go well with each other. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi masikmura ng pamilya nito na ang girlfriend ng anak nila kisses multiple guys on tv for a living, exposes a whole lot of her skin than needed para lang mapaskil sa billboards, and let herself be called an <em> idol </em>ng karamihan sa kabataan. </p><p> </p><p>They did, however make it work out. </p><p> </p><p>Naging controversial ang pagpa-public ng relationship nila, lalo na’t may on going love team si Youngmi noon. She cleared out na ang relationship niya sa lalaki was only purely professional and never crossed the just friends line. Of course, maaapektuhan din ang career ng lalaki dahil doon. Mas madalang silang makakuha ng projects, at kung mayroon man, hindi na din ito kasing patok na tipong pinag uusap-usapan sa social medias at lumalaban sa highest-grossing film sa box office sales. Eventually, nag broke up sila as a loveteam for the sake of themselves along with their careers. </p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t tell me?” Nakay Chanyeol na ngayon ang atensyon ni Mr. Park, both of his arms crossed in front of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sinabi na sa’yo ni mama.” </p><p> </p><p>“Three days before her surgery, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“She already told you, dad. I don’t see the problem now,” pagdiin pa nito. It was quite funny how these words came out from Chanyeol’s mouth when he already knew what was wrong in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want me to do it.” This time, si Mrs. Park naman ang nagsalita, eyes fixed on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe he was hoping for something that was impossible after all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter… It’s your face, do whatever you want with it.” ani ng anak nito na parang wala lang sa tabi niya ang pinag ko-kontrahan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Chanyeol na na-appreciate ng mom niya ‘yun. And that was all what he needed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Park cleared her throat when the silence Chanyeol was longing for filled the atmosphere. Nasakanya lang ang tingin ng anak, carefully studying what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Mauna na’ko. I’m late for my shoot.” It was clearly an excuse to get out of there. Mahina ang naging boses nito, kissing his son on the cheek bago nawala sa paningin ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before umalis din ang dad niya, probably papuntang office. Nasa baba lang ang tingin nito bago bumuntong hininga, whispering words Chanyeol wasn’t able to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t even need to. She’s already beautiful as it is.” </p><p> </p><p>Sinibukan namang matulog ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng nangyari. Mag iisang oras na siguro siyang nakapikit pero wala talaga. Sarili niya na mismo ang ayaw matulog.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7:34 am.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It says pagbukas niya ng phone niya.</p><p> </p><p>Anim na oras lang pala siya nakapag pahinga. Parang walang pagkakaiba sa usual niyang tulog in a daily basis, schedules and all. </p><p> </p><p>Makailang ulit siguro siyang umunat unat at gumulong gulong sa kama bago niya napagdesisyonang bumalik ng condo the same night. Inantay niya munang makauwi ang mom niya para makapag paalam bago umalis. </p><p> </p><p>Babawi nalang siguro siya ng tulog. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa pala siya tapos patayin ng akala niya nang makarinig siya ng isang katok mula sa pintuan ng unit niya, right when he could finally feel his conciousness leaving his body.</p><p> </p><p>Doon na sumabog lahat ng frustrations ng lalaki buong magdamag at padabog na tumayo. Parang bata na sinipa sipa ang sheets, pillows around him falling on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” masungit nitong bati pagkabukas ng pinto.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t really expecting anyone. At alam din naman nilang unang pahinga ni Chanyeol no’n since dere-deretso nilang shooting for the past few months. But what he did not expect at all ay makita ang bodyguard niya kasama ang <em> pinsan </em> nito right in front of his doorstep, alas-nwebe ng gabi.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir… ‘wag nalang kaya?” Pang ilang suggest na ni Baekhyun. He even tugged Sehun’s shirt para makuha lang ang atensyon nito but his gaze never left the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun?” Kunot noong tanong naman ni Chanyeol, “What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, remember that one favor you said you owe me?” Walang pag-alinlangang tanong ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>It was no secret that Chanyeol felt a lot more confused after what he said when his frown deepened, warrily glancing at the boy na hindi mabasa ang ipinipinta ng mukha, bago ibinalik ang tingin sa bodyguard. </p><p> </p><p>“What about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pwede ba ‘yun ngayon?”</p><p> </p><p>Parang gusto na lang ni Baekhyun i-untog ang ulo niya sa pader ng pa ulit ulit. Yes, right in front of them, and it wasn’t even because of the same reason he had when he wanted to jump. </p><p> </p><p>Iba ‘yung second hand embarrassment knowing na ginagawa ‘yun ni Sehun para sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Mauuna pa yata siyang mamatay sa kahihiyan if ever.</p><p> </p><p>How did things end up like this you may ask?</p><p> </p><p>Balikan natin noong unang araw na pinlano ni Baekhyun na gawan ng paraan ang lahat. He already had his first night there at ayaw na niyang umulit ng isa pa.</p><p> </p><p>Agad binalikan ng binata ang bedspace where he stayed before. Mainly, para kunin ang gamit niya doon like what he promised. Nagbakasakali pa siyang available pa ang room pero agad ‘yun naudlot when he witnessed the new customer na bagong tutuloy sa pinag o-okupahan niya dati, all ready to move in. </p><p> </p><p>And so he ended up carrying a box at isang maleta sa ilalim ng tirikang araw, all the way pabalik kela Sehun. Hindi na siya nag abala pang mag commute when he was late to realize and found out that his wallet was missing or possibly stolen. Nakapila na siya sa sakayan ng jeep noong naisipan niyang kapain ang front pocket ng maleta kung saan tandang tanda niyang pinaglagyan niya ng wallet niya. He also tried looking for it sa kasulok-sulukan ng maleta, between his folded clothes at binuksan na rin ang naka tape pang kahon. Pero ni sinko walang nagparamdam.</p><p> </p><p>Ano nga bang inaasahan niya? </p><p> </p><p>It was poorly packed and the bag has a security of close to nothing of what’s inside. He simply didn’t care back then. Ano bang gagawin niya sa pera kung mawawala naman siya hindi ‘ba? </p><p> </p><p>Everything was clearly miscalculated. Wala na siyang tutuluyan. Wala na din siyang trabaho. Even his last bit of hope para man lang mabawasan ang pagpasan sa ibang tao was taken away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun is fully aware that he shouldn't really be creating such mess in public but he was too late to realize na naging agaw pansin siya frantically discharging everything he has, obviously looking for something he misplaced or lost. </p><p> </p><p>It also became confusing to his part at hindi na siya sigurado kung wallet niya lang ba ang nawawala. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was losing himself once more at nakaka overwhelm ang lahat ng nangyayari. It doesn’t really help that he’s overthinking too.</p><p> </p><p>Tumatagaktak ‘yung pawis sa likod ni Baekhyun noon pati na rin sa mukha niya. It suddenly became harder to focus on breathing as he almost felt like crying. </p><p> </p><p>But just like any other day, he didn’t. He kept it all in. </p><p> </p><p>Malabong mangyari ang ipinangako ni Baekhyun sa sarili na hindi niya na patatagalin ‘yung pagtuloy sa bahay ni Sehun. Bukod doon, may tatlong bagay pa siyang inaalala.</p><p> </p><p>Unang una, hindi kaya ng hiya ni Baekhyun lalo na’t hindi lang ang nasabing bodyguard ang naiistorbo niya, kung hindi pati ang pamilya nitong nakatira din sa mismong bubong kung saan nakikituloy ang binata. </p><p> </p><p>Pangalawa, hindi namang maiiwasan maramdaman ang pagiging pabigat, palamunin at dagdag pasanin sa parehas na taong nabanggit. Mukhang hindi rin naging sapat ang pagtulong ni Baekhyun sa gawaing bahay para mapagaan ang sariling loob.</p><p> </p><p>He would offer to wash the dishes, maglaba at maglinis when he barely did any of that way back sa mansion. They usually had people that does the job for them kaya malaking tulong din ang naging experience niya sa café. Madalas din siyang magbantay kay Minju dahil madalas wala ang dalawang lalaki sa bahay. Si Sehun at mama P maagang pumapasok sa trabaho habang si Jongin naman ay pumapasok sa school kasama si Minju. Mas maaga lang nga ang uwian nito, and Baekhyun learned na tumatambay ang bata sa nasabing eskwelahan habang nag aantay kung sino ang mauunang available magsundo sa dalawa niyang kuya.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time, ginagamit ni Jongin ang vacant niya para ihatid pauwi ang bata at ‘pag dumating naman ang oras na hindi kakayanin ay tsaka lang tatawagan ang kuya Sehun o Mama P. And so Baekhyun volunteered na siya na lang ang magsundo dito since wala naman siyang ibang ginagawa kung hindi maghanap ng bagong trabaho, which he was quite struggling with at tulad ng nabanggit ay tumulong sa gawaing bahay.</p><p> </p><p>Last but definitely not the least ay napatunayan niya lang ang una niyang dahilan at tuluyan na nga talagang hindi kinaya ng hiya niya noong maghihigit isang linggo na siya doon. </p><p> </p><p>Iba sa pakiramdam ang marinig na ito galing sa iba. Lalo na kay mama P.</p><p> </p><p>He definitely did not mean to eavesdrop. <em> May tenga lang siya </em> kung irarason sa sarili. Paano nga bang hindi niya maririnig kung ‘yun ang bumungad sa kanya noong pababa siya ng hagdan para gumamit ng banyo.</p><p> </p><p>Kung tatantyahin mula sa lakas ng boses nila mukhang nasa kusina sina Sehun at mama P, nag aagahan na. Nagbibihis na siguro si Jongin no’n sa kwarto niya at si Minju naman ay nag aayos ng gamit sa school. </p><p> </p><p>“Nak… eh, ano na bang balak mo diyan sa kaklase mo?”</p><p> </p><p>Sa totoo lang ay hindi alam ni Sehun ang sasabihin. Hindi naman siya matanong na tao, and he barely talks to Baekhyun unless na kailangan. Jongin was responsible para sa mga ganoong bagay bilang madaldal at pakeelamero, “Naghahanap na po ng trabaho,” maikli niyang sagot habang patuloy na nagtitimpla ng kape.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa ba ‘yan hinahanap ng magulang niyan? Eh, baka tayo pa ang madali diyan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi po.”</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga na lang ang ginang, nilapitan ang anak bago ipinatong ang kamay sa balikat nito, “Ang punto ko lang nak, bakit naman kailangan ikaw pa mag asikaso lahat?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun didn’t answer. Hindi rin tinatapunan ng tingin ang nanay.</p><p> </p><p>“Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansin ‘yang pagtanong tanong mo sa mga tito mo ng raket raket na ‘yan?” Mahinahon lang ang boses nito, at the same time, may underlying tone na pinapagalitan ang anak. “Hayaan mo na siyang maghanap ng trabaho sa sarili niya. Bugbog na nga ‘yang katawan mo kakapa-aral sa pinsan mo tapos umako ka pa ng isa.”</p><p> </p><p>That specific conversation he overheard pulled a string on Baekhyun’s heart. Not only did it prove that he was indeed an extra baggage, hindi niya rin maiwasang makaramdam ng selos.</p><p> </p><p>Halatang concerned lang talaga siya sa anak at walang ibang intensyon kung hindi pagaanin ang buhay nito. Baekhyun completely gets it.</p><p> </p><p>Buti nalang at maagang nakauwi si Sehun noong araw na ‘yun. The boy poured out every last bit of his shame para kumprontahin si Sehun tungkol doon and maybe added a few lies. He made sure it was just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“May nahanap ka ng tutuluyan?” Tanong ng lalaki bago nilingon si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>The boy hummed in response habang tumatango, plastering a reassuring smile. Hopefully, a convincing one to.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun and was actually thankful na mukhang naniwala naman ito sa kanya without questioning him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” sumilip si Sehun mula sa awang ng pinto kung saan nag iimpake si Baekhyun. Hindi tunog nagmamadali, parang nangangamusta lang.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost,” the barista answered, “kaunti na lang ‘to.” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he spoke too soon sa thankful part at ang mga susunod na salitang binitawan ni Sehun ang dadagdag sa problema. </p><p> </p><p>“Hatid na kita.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun knows better than to refuse him. Kabisado na niya ang magiging sagot nito kaya hindi na niya sinubukang gawin. Bilang nalang ang oras niya makapag isip ng lugar bago na naman siya mabuking.</p><p> </p><p>Dumagdag din ang duda ng binata sa sarili dahil tinatali na ni Sehun ‘yung kahon sa likurang bahagi ng motor lahat lahat ay wala pa ‘rin siyang maisip na palusot. His mind wasn’t completely blank. The only thing inside it was him questioning himself kung saan napunta ang 12 years niyang pinag-aralan at para siyang alimango kung mag-isip.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun should've expected it. Sinayang niya na naman ang oras ni Sehun, twice now. Dapat hindi na lang siya nagsinungaling at parang araw araw na nadadagdagan ang kahihiyan niya.</p><p> </p><p>What makes it even worst ay mukhang hindi na nagulat si Sehun nang ituro siya ni Baekhyun sa lugar that the boy was barely familiar of. </p><p> </p><p>Like he was already expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis lang ito na nag-search sa google na kung anong makitang nag paparenta ng apartment malapit sa kanya. And just to Baekhyun’s none existent luck, mukhang mamahaling gusali ang sumalubong sa kanila. Something that his parents could afford, but definitely not a kid na may zero source of income.</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible. Halos pwede ka nang makasuhan madampian lang ng hangin sa pisngi kapag hindi naman residente. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang si Sehun, obviously waiting for Baekhyun to speak. Maybe giving the boy a chance to prove himself wrong. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Puta, Baekhyun. Bahala na. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you… uhm, ingat ka pauwi.” Tinignan niya lang ang binata, hindi sigurado kung tama ba ang narinig niya.</p><p> </p><p>“May imi-meet lang ako. Natawagan ko pinsan ko kagabi and they said I could stay with them.” gusto niya na sanang i-congratulate ang sarili at sumigaw ng ‘<em> nice save!’ </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun might’ve seen it way too many times, but Baekhyun’s smile was different. Ang awkward ng pag angat ng bibig, mabigat ang pag-apply ng pressure sa magkabilang labi creating a thin line. Isa pa, hindi rin ito umabot sa mata niya. </p><p> </p><p>It was fake, tulad ng binanggit niyang dahilan.</p><p> </p><p>Isinandal lang ni Sehun ang sarili sa motor bago bumuntong hininga, isnuksok ang magkabilang kamay sa jacket na suot.</p><p> </p><p>“Artista kaya ‘yung boss ko,” Panimula nito. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya kailangan sabihin ‘yun dahilan para magsalubong ang kilay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun only continued, “I’ve been to his sets way too many times… nanonood din ako behind the scenes madalas,” kwento pa niya. </p><p> </p><p>Dapat bang matuwa si Baekhyun? It was the longest conversation he had with the taller. But he should’ve known. Hindi pa siya nadala sa kinikilos ng lalaki, and it was no surprise that the boy was, yet again taken aback by his next words.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have the right to say that you’re really bad at acting.” aniya.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know what you’re trying to do. Unang beses mong ginawa was already enough and there’s no point in lying. ‘Wag sa’kin… at least. We can just go back,” si Sehun na ang nag alok sa binatang kanina pa nananahimik. He could see him open his mouth a few times only to close them again before he heard him sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi na’ko pwede mag stay do’n. You’ve done enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you want to go then?”</p><p> </p><p>Kota na si Baekhyun sa pag-sorry but what can he do, really? Andito na sila. “I’m good… kaya ko na dito. Sorry ulit.” Of course, hindi ‘yun kumpleto without drooping his head low in shame. Kung meron pa siya noon, hindi rin siya sigurado.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t know how Sehun does it.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ganoon ba siya kadaling basahin? </em>Or sadyang Sehun was that good at reading people at isang sulyap lang ang kailangan niyang gawin para maintindihan si Baekhyun. Going back was the last thing the boy wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nakumbinsi ni Sehun na muling sumakay sa motor, or how he knew na hindi pa din siya naghahapunan. It was a little pass seven that time, nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano nila nilampasan ‘yung padaan pauwi, bumagal lang ang takbo ng sasakyan nang masulyapan ng binata ang paparating na Jollibee sa harap.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman pwedeng panoorin lang ni Baekhyun si Sehun kumain, natuto na rin naman siyang tumanggap na lang sa kung ano man binibigay nito. And so they ate ng walang pakialamanan. </p><p> </p><p>“I know a place,” Sehun was the first one to break the silence. Nauna siyang matapos kumain habang si Baekhyun ay nangangalahati pa lang sa manok niya.</p><p> </p><p>He looked like he hesitated for a second before realizing that it’s already too late to go back at nabuka na niya ang bibig niya, “Where you can stay,” wala namang mawawala kung susubukan niya ulit.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpunas siya ng bibig gamit ang tissue na may mukha pa ni Jollibee, looking down at his own plate, “Temporary lang,” he added, “Until you find another job… and settle on your own.” </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang pinasok niya noong tumango siya at sumang ayon sa sinabi nito. Tama naman kasi si Sehun. Hindi naman pwedeng kung saang kalsada na lang siya basta  matulog. Kahit minsan ay nakakapagtaka, maswerte na nga siyang may tao pang nagmamalasakit sa kanya kahit hindi niya kaano ano. He should be thankful na hindi na lang siya pinabayaan nito the moment he saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Now a part of him just wished na ‘yun na lang nga sana ang nangyari when Baekhyun found himself sitting on a couch sa condo ng isa na namang not so stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Condo ng boss ni Sehun to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>He was told to wait in the living room habang nag-uusap ang dalawang lalaki kung saan mang sulok ng two story unit sila naroroon ngayon. Sigurado itong malayo sila sa binata dahil wala siyang naririnig na ingay maliban sa umaandar na aircon, kaya hindi naman maiwasan ni Baekhyun na ilibot na lang ang paningin sa nasabing unit.</p><p> </p><p>Halos lahat ng mahagip ng mata niya ay naglalaro lang sa kulay-abo at puti, the latter being dominant. Gawa naman sa kahoy ‘yung sahig, may iilang bahagi na carpeted na kasing kulay ng balat tulad nalang ng pinapahingahan ng talampakan niya ngayon, pati sa pinapatungan ng munting dining area malapit sa hagdan.</p><p> </p><p>Makikita naman ang kusina sa kaliwang bahagi ni Baekhyun kasama ang isang maliit na bar area. Mas magiging agaw pansin siguro ‘yun kung matatapatan ng maraming ilaw. Mukhang hindi pa rin kasi ito tapos i-set up dahil marami pang kulang kung susuriin ng maigi, may nakapalibot pang bukas na kahon at toolbox sa ibaba. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to let a <em> stranger </em> stay here,” sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun, “with me, sa condo ko?,” tumango naman ang bodyguard niya. Ilang ulit pa niyang sinuri ang mukha nito, naghahanap ng kung anong sign ng pagbibiro pero wala siyang nahagilap.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re actually serious?” Sehun just nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s,” Chanyeol sighed in disbelief, “That’s just ridiculous, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alam kong pinsan mo siya but what you’re asking me is impossible. You’re my bodyguard, you’re supposed to be the one keeping me away from danger. Malay ko ba kung fan ‘yan. Or I don’t know, basher ni Wendy? And you do realize na alam na niya address ko right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have a problem with it a week ago,” sa wakas ay nagsalita na rin si Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Yun na nga eh. He was asleep and even though I had my mask on malay ko ba kung nakilala niya ko nun? Sure, maybe wala namang nangyari after that but now that actually made me question kung excuse niya lang ‘to para makapasok dito.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my idea.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a bad idea then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, I’m asking for a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>“That favor was for yourself. ‘Wag mo gamitin para sa iba.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just for a few days…” pilit pa ni Sehun. It was actually the first time Chanyeol sees him like this. Mukha talaga siyang desperado.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even have to interact with him. Si Toben… ‘di ba matagal mo na siyang gustong ilipat sa condo mo? Baekhyun can just take care of him ‘pag nasa set ka. You have one problem fixed, may natulungan ka pa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun,” pagbabanta ni Chanyeol. Sumasakit nanaman ang ulo niya at wala na siyang ibang gustong gawin kung hindi ituloy ang mag dadalawang araw na niyang pending na pahinga. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just,” halatang nawawalan na ng pag asa ang bodyguard at bumaba ang magkabilang balikat nito, “Kama lang naman kailangan niya, para saan pa ‘yung guest room mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my guest,” at this point, nauubos na talaga ang pasensya niya. Siguro gawa rin ng kulang sa tulog tapos puro kape pa siya. But he can feel all of his frustration disappear as soon as titigan niya ang mas bata.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, Chanyeol has a soft spot for Sehun. Hindi lang siya basta isang tauhan or anyone who’s working for him. ‘Yung pinagsamahan nila, even if it was just a short period of time was worth more than just to call him his bodyguard. If he was just one ay kanina pa siguro niya ito sinesante dahil sa pananalita niya, let alone bring someone who wasn’t really necessary for his job sa condo niya.</p><p> </p><p>Alam na agad ni Sehun na kuha na niya si Chanyeol the moment na bumuntong hiningi ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>He trusts him more than anything, at alam din nito deep down that he would never cause trouble unless it was an accident. And that rarely happens to the point na ganito kalaki ang naging tiwala ng amo sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>At tsaka bakit ba siya natatakot? Mas malaki naman ang katawan niya kumpara kay Baekhyun, and he’s just a kid. Kung may masamang balak man ito sa kanya he would probably have zero chance against Chanyeol, braso pa lang. </p><p> </p><p>Now that he’s thinking about it, the boy actually looks too thin for his age. Mas nagmukha pa siyang maliit dahil sa oversized shirt niya, its collar hung low dahilan para makita din ang collarbone nito.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay here,” Chanyeol opened the door sa guest room, letting the boy that was silently following him from behind get a glimpse of what’s inside.</p><p> </p><p>Dalawa na lang silang naiwan sa unit pagkatapos umuwi ni Sehun. Bago siya umalis ay iniwan niya muna ang number niya kay Baekhyun saying he could call him anytime if needed. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what it meant or why he did it in the first place but he nodded anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom sa left side bago mag front,” nilingon niya ‘yung tinutukoy niya bago tinuro.</p><p> </p><p>Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa handle ng maleta, stopping a few meters away from the taller. Natatakot siyang baka masyado na niyang ini-invade ang personal space nito so he tries to create minimal movements as possible. Natural lang ‘yun sa kanya kapag hindi naman siya pamilyar sa lugar o sa mismong tao na makakasama doon. Besides, the last thing he wanted ay ma-kick out. For one, he didn’t exactly had a great memory about his first one at mas gugustuhin niya pang siya na lang ang mag volunteer umalis kung sakali, tulad na lang nung ginawa niya sa bahay ni Sehun. He wouldn’t think twice on doing it again kung alam niyang nakakasagabal siya. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope we’re clear kanina,” sabi ni Chanyeol, pertaining to the few rules he set out for the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same time na nalaman ni Baekhyun na bahay pala ng artista ang tutuluyan niya which of course, hindi naman sa pagmamayabang pero hindi naniwala si Chanyeol doon. He was <em> everywhere </em>, and by that he means kung saang lupalop ka man ng Pilipinas makikita mo na ang mukha ng lalaki. Ma pa billboard, mall at kung ano mang patok na pelikula o teleserye, kaya imposible na hindi niya ito makilala sa unang tingin, just like what the smaller had also claimed kanina. </p><p> </p><p>He is <em> the </em> Chanyeol Park. Ngayon ay nasa isang sikat na loveteam na kung itawag ay Wenyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Naging strict si Chanyeol sa privacy. Number one rule na ang walang pwedeng makaalam na doon siya nakikituloy ngayon. No posting of pictures taken sa loob ng unit, selfies or kahit simply picture lang ng view from the balcony ay bawal. Wala namang oras si Baekhyun para sa mga ganong bagay kaya tumango lang siya.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what he did the whole time. Tumatango lang si Baekhyun sa kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol, looking at him straight in the eyes as he speaks. Para lang alam nito na nakikinig talaga ang binata.</p><p> </p><p>Kung siya din naman ang tatanungin ay hindi rin siya naging komportable sa ginawa niya, pero iniiwasan niya lang magmukhang bastos. So he held his gaze para malaman nitong naiintindihan niya talaga ang sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina, only looking away after the taller did.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I have security cameras inside so don’t try anything stupid,” pagbabanta pa nito bago siya tuluyang iniwan sa may pinto.</p><p> </p><p>Naging effective ‘yun sakanya na magkaroon ng kaunting takot. Siya naman ang nakikitira ng libre, and this was more than what Baekhyun expected noong sinabi ni Sehun sa kanyang <em> ‘I know a place where you can stay’ </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he could tell from Chanyeol’s voice that Baekhyun wasn’t exactly wanted there. Pero sino nga ba siya para umangal? He could endure a few criticising stares kapalit ng bubong na masisilungan. Hindi naman maitatanggi na naiirita ang lalaki and honestly, kung siya ang nasa kalagayan ni Chanyeol he would’ve done the same. He knows he doesn’t trust him and it’s practically normal lalo na’t nasa showbiz siya.</p><p> </p><p>Umupo si Baekhyun sa kama at napabuntong hininga na parang ‘yun na ang huli. Everything went by too fast at feeling niya ngayon lang ulit siya nakahinga ng maluwag and actually pause.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun has this thing he unconsciously practices that when things get too overwhelming for him, nagpapanggap na lang siyang walang nararamdaman until his mind actually believes him and eventually makes himself numb. </p><p> </p><p>Later he found out na ‘yun pala ang nakatulong sa kanyang mag cope up sa lahat ng nangyayari and so he just keeps doing it. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, the nineteen year old could only handle much at nararamdaman na niya ang unti unting pagbigat ng balikat niya. The same one he tried to ignore a few weeks now. Parang ‘yung mga missed calls lang at hindi pa nabubuksang messages galing sa kapatid nito nang hindi siya sumipot sa <em> family dinner. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nag abalang magpalit ng damit si Baekhyun at humilata na lang sa kama, hindi rin nagalaw ang maleta at ang iba pang gamit nito na nasa kahon. He moved his arm right where his eyes were bago ito ipinikit right when he felt it sting, finally letting the tears he tried so hard keeping in fall down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn’t bother wiping it away or bit back the noises he was making habang umiiyak. Baekhyun doubts Chanyeol could hear him sa layo ng kwarto sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p><em> Buhay pa nga siya, </em>the boy said in his head habang dinadama ‘yung parang maliliit na karayom na tumutusok sa buong katawan niya. His muscles were sore too lalo na sa ibabang parte ng likod nito, namamanhid din ang talampakan. </p><p> </p><p>It was that type of exhaustion na kahit ilang pahinga o tulog pa ang gawin niya he’ll still feel the same once he wake up. Mabigat pa rin sa pakiramdam, like there’s a permanent frown on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>And as Baekhyun lay awake for quite some time, he unknowingly lets the second wave pass by him. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun barely noticed it coming. </p><p> </p><p>It was calm, like the stare the almond shaped eyes gave him when he wasn’t looking, and warm, from the same deep voice that sounded strict and made sure he felt unwanted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wala sa bokabularyo ni Chanyeol ang sumuko, when it was everything that kept Baekhyun up at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t as bad as Chanyeol had imagined.</p><p> </p><p>Madalas naman siyang wala sa condo, kung hindi man nasa set o kung ano mang schedule ay lumalabas siya kasama ang mga kaibigan. Kaya pag uwi niya dumideretso agad siya sa kwarto. He guesses Baekhyun was already asleep by that time dahil wala na ding nakabukas ang ilaw except for one na automatic nag o-on kapag bumubukas ang front door.</p><p> </p><p>Inunahan na din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na ibigay ang password ng unit niya, if ever na lalabas ito. The smaller looked too shy para magtanong kaya sinulat niya na lang sa isang yellow post it note at dinikit sa pintuan ng ref.</p><p> </p><p>Nakumbinsi naman ang artista na nakita na ito ni Baekhyun dahil wala naman siyang nakuhang tanong galing sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol would usually leave leftovers galing sa pinadeliver niya or pag drive thru nilang dalawa ni Sehun sa kung ano mang bukas pa fast food na madadaanan pauwi sa microwave. Although, oftentimes he would find it barely touched at marami pang natitira. He made sure to keep in mind na sabihan ang binata tungkol doon. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he cares exactly, pero naaalala niya lang ang madalas pagkamusta ng bodyguard sa nasabing pinsan, and knowing na wala pa din siyang trabaho, he can’t just let the boy starve.</p><p> </p><p>Isa pa, nakatira din ito sa ilalim bubong niya. Which only means that Baekhyun was his responsibility too.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was right, Chanyeol soon realizes. Hindi naman nila kailangang mag usap lalo na’t tahimik lang si Baekhyun noong minsan silang magsalubong, which rarely happens. Usually tuwing madaling araw, kapag gagamitin ang banyo.</p><p> </p><p>Habang ang binata ay kinakabahan, Chanyeol was too oblivious to notice his shaking figure. Nakababa lagi ang tingin nito at nagpapanggap pang kinukusot ang mugto niyang mata, trying his best to make minimal noise as possible while he sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>Sinigurado na lang ni Baekhyun na magbitbit ng tissue sa kwarto sa susunod.</p><p> </p><p>It was maybe after a week or so that Chanyeol decided to follow what Sehun had suggested that same day he let Baekhyun stay sa condo. </p><p> </p><p>Wala siyang schedule for three days at iisa lang ang agenda niya noong araw na ‘yun kaya siya gumising ng maaga. Of course, Baekhyun wasn’t aware of that.</p><p> </p><p>Namalayan niya nalang bumagsak na ang hawak niyang baso na kanina ay may laman pang tubig, pira-pirasong basag na salamin ang kumalat sa may paanan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes went wide habang pinasadahan ng tingin ang ngayo’y tahol pa rin ng tahol na itin na aso at sa lalaking nakatayo hindi kalayuan sa kanila, hands clutching his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” utal na sabi ng binata habang inaakay ang nasabing hayop. Tumakbo kasi ito papunta sa kanya at muntikan lang matapakan ‘yung basag na baso.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, watch out!” natatarantang sigaw naman ni Chanyeol. Inabot pa nito ang kamay niya sa hangin as if it will magically stop Baekhyun from stepping forward any further. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was too late when he heard a hiss from the latter. Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa aso sa takot na mahulog ito. </p><p> </p><p>Parehas na silang nakatingin sa isang nakayukom na paa ng binata, talampakan lang ang nakatungtong sa lapag making it easy for Chanyeol to see the blood oozing of from a small opening on the same foot.</p><p> </p><p>Kung may kinatatakutan man si Baekhyun maliban lang sa tao at injections, it would probably be blood.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Yun din ang dahilan kung bakit iniiwasan niyang manood ng movies na may kasamang violence dahil alam niyang ninety percent ng palabas ay puro dugo lang ang pinapalabas. Just by simply thinking about it makes him feel dizzy, paano pa kaya kung sariling dugo niya ang nakikita niya.</p><p> </p><p>At least Chanyeol knows the answer now.</p><p> </p><p>Kulang nalang siguro gumulong ‘yung mata ng binata pabalik sa ulo at mukhang pwede na siyang mawalan ng malay anytime. </p><p> </p><p>It was a good thing that Chanyeol was quick to react at inalalayan si Baekhyun sa pinakamalapit na mauupuan, which was a stool from Chanyeol’s unfinished bar area.</p><p> </p><p>Nakatulong din ang akay niyang aso para mabawasan ang awkwardness habang hawak ng nasabing artista ang nasugatang paa.</p><p> </p><p>Umalis lang saglit si Chanyeol para kunin ang first aid before proceeding on treating his wound right away.</p><p> </p><p>Habang busy si Baekhyun iwasan ng tingin ang lalaki, hinahaplos niya na lang ang asong yakap niya. </p><p> </p><p>“About the dog,” panimula naman ni Chanyeol, “He’s Toben.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t quite sure kung dahil lang ba ‘yun sa maliit na distansya nila sa isa’t isa or the thought that this would probably be their first proper conversation that his mouth worked for itself before his mind does.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit Toben?” ‘Yun lang talaga ang unang pumasok sa utak niya. The boy was just genuinely curious but also, wala sa tamang posisyon para magtanong. Hindi naman kasi sila close. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait— no. You don’t have to answer that.” </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the taller didn’t and just chose to ignore his question instead. Kung kanina lang halos mawalan na ng kulay si Baekhyun sa katawan, ngayon naman parang umakyat na lahat ng dugo nito sa pisngi.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit mukhang nagulat din si Chanyeol sa tanong napahinto lang siya sa ginagawa before clearing his throat, kumuha ng band aid para itapal sa nalinisang sugat.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind taking care of him habang wala ako dito?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun rapidly shook his head, there was something in his eyes or maybe the way he held Toben in his arms that convinced Chanyeol that the smaller was anticipating what he just said. Making all of his worries na baka kung anong gawin nito sa aso, disappear.</p><p> </p><p>And so after discussing the dog’s needs, tuwing kailan niya ito dapat pakainin, give him dental treat bites, Chanyeol silently left the smaller paakyat sa kwarto nito. A small creature continuously wagging his tail following behind.</p><p> </p><p>Huminto lang ito sa paglalakad para lingunin si Baekhyun at ipaalalang, “Don’t forget to clean that up,” head gesturing sa nanatiling pira-pirasong basag na salamin sa sahig ng kusina at sa natapong tubig.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was pretty much the same after that. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay may pinagkakaabalahan na si Baekhyun bukod sa paghahanap ng trabaho.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time, gala lang si Toben sa unang palapag ng condo. Only going upstairs pag narinig na bumukas ang front door at sinusundan ang bagong dating na amo paakyat. Minsan, kapag alam naman ni Baekhyun na late ito makakauwi dinadala niya na lang ang aso sa guest room, let him do whatever he wants there and made sure to keep his door open, enough para makalabas din ito anytime he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi naman ‘yun alam ni Chanyeol, like how the smaller wasn’t aware na hindi tulad ng ibang gabi ang uwi nito ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>Mag aalas otso pa lang no’n, a lot more early compared to any other day when he stepped foot at his own apartment, minamasahe ang ulo na tulad ng mukha niya, ay puno pa ng hulas na make up gawa ng kagagaling lang isa nanamang set para sa iisang pelikula. </p><p> </p><p>Mas maaga pa siguro siya nakauwi kung hindi lang dahil sa traffic, but he’ll take it.</p><p> </p><p>Bukod sa mas maagang makakapag pahinga si Chanyeol ngayon, may napansin pa siyang isang pang dumagdag sa paninibago niya. </p><p> </p><p>The condo was oddly silent. Ganoon naman talaga dati, but that was before wala pa si Toben. Usually, maririnig na agad ang tahol nito pumipindot pa lang siya ng password mula sa kabilang bahagi ng pinto. Pero ngayon na nasa loob na siya at nakainom na ng tubig lahat lahat ay wala pa rin paramdam ang nasabing aso.</p><p> </p><p>Sinubukang tawagin ni Chanyeol ang pangalan nito, kissing his teeth para makuha ang atensyon. Chineck niya na rin sa sariling kwarto pero wala.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun,” he called for the boy instead, mabilis ang naging hakbang pababa ng hagdan.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya na rin sinubukang kumatok noong nakitang nakaawang ang pintuan ng guest room, pushing it further instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Asan si… Toben.” Humina ang pananalita nito dahil hindi pa man natatapos ang dapat na sasabihin ay nasagot na agad ang tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Walang masyadong ilaw ang kwarto bukod sa lampshade na nasa bedside table. But it was enough para mahagilap ni Chanyeol ang isang familiar black furred dog sleeping beside the boy he was just calling earlier. Tulad ni Toben mukhang natutulog din nito, nakatiklop ang tuhod at napailalim sa ulo ang magkapatong na kamay. He was also facing the side where the light was, as well as the dog.</p><p> </p><p>Unti unting nawawala ang kunot sa noo ni Chanyeol kasama ng mga pag aalala nito. Not completely though.</p><p> </p><p>May constant doubt pa rin siya kay Baekhyun in a lot of aspects. But maybe what he was seeing lessened that doubt, not sure if his gaze lingered longer kay Toben o sa katabi nito before he completely lost vision nang patayin niya ang lamp. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol silently closed the door bago dumertso sa kwarto niya, a weird feeling creeping inside him as he felt a painful tugg in his heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun felt a lot more exhausted the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit madalas ay pumipirmi lang naman siya sa condo, he still refuses to believe that it was because of a cute black bundle of joy he chose to chase around the unit kapag tumatakbo ito palayo tuwing pinapaliguan. Well, kahit hindi naman. Baekhyun found out the dog was really clingy at sagad sagad ang energy almost twenty four seven.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really the problem at hand. </p><p> </p><p>He was more than willing to do that as long as ma di-divert ang atensyon niya sa totoong nagpapasakit hindi lang sa katawan, pati na rin sa ulo niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nawawalan na kasi siya ng pag asa makahanap ng trabaho.</p><p> </p><p>Undergrad pa naman siya, and no, wala na siyang gaanong natirang pera sa bulsa to do a practical job hunting. Sayang naman ang pamasahe kung wala siyang specific destination that’s why he had no other choice but to find one nearby, ‘yung kaya niyang lakarin.</p><p> </p><p>Bitbit ang isang brown envelope na naglalaman ng basic requirements at tumbler na puno ng malamig na tubig, Baekhyun would walk around for a certain distance for a day at sinusuri ang bawat gusaling madadaanan, at the same time kinakabisado ang daan pauwi so that he wouldn’t get lost sa susunod na araw niyang paghahanap.</p><p> </p><p>Mayroon siguro siyang napag tatanungan na hindi hihigit sa tatlong maliliit na business before calling it a day. Either hindi siya qualified sa available position or they’re simply not searching for more employees at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Isa pa, sobrang hirap din maghagilap ng trabaho sa lugar na ‘yun for a nineteen year old na wala pang gaanong experience. Kung hindi luxury restaurants ay ‘yun namang nangangailangan na natapos na degree. </p><p> </p><p>Sa job hunting naman online, minsan sobrang layo ng nahahanap niyang tingin niya ay fitting for someone like him o hindi niya lang talaga kabisado ang Quezon city.</p><p> </p><p>At lahat ng frustration niya galing doon ay nailabas na niya kay Toben, to which he’ll only get a cute head tilt in return habang walang tigil na wumagawayway ang buntot nito.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe dogs can actually talk, at saktong maglalabas pa lang siya ng sama ng loob ay narinig ni Baekhyun ang malakas na tunog galing sa phone niya. May nag message.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(Sir) Sehun:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you find a job? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hindi niya naman alam kung nagtatanong lang ito out of curiosity o baka may natanggap ng reklamo galing kay Chanyeol. Honestly, wala talagang sigurado pagdating sa dalawa dahil tulad niya hindi niya rin alam ang intensyon nito sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>And so, tinype na lang ni Baekhyun ang matagal ng bumabagabag sa isip niya, nagdalawang isip pa kung maglalagay ng smiley face o hindi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(Sir) Sehun:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> baka bumalik na lang po sa venis :) </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This one, he wasn’t so sure of. </p><p> </p><p>Fifty fifty pa siya.</p><p> </p><p>Half of him really wanted to dahil doon lang siya may assurance na matatanggap siya. Mrs. Lee did tell him to go back whenever he wanted, and Baekhyun thinks that offer stands as long as wala pang nag-apply na panibago.</p><p> </p><p>The other half however was a fear he can’t seem to forget kahit gaano pa ito kalayo sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Si Mr. Lee.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya ma-imagine makahalubilo pa ito kung iisipin niya palang ay gusto na niyang masuka. </p><p> </p><p>Walang natanggap na reply si Baekhyun pati sa mga susunod na araw na dumating. Until the day actually came when the boy stood in front ng nasabing cafe in a busy afternoon. Nawala naman ang kaba niya kahit papaano nang matanaw niya agad ang may ari behind the counter, nag aasikaso din ng order. She would also do it back then kapag masyadong maraming customers.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile only widens ng makasalubong nito ang tingin ng isang pamilyar na binata, suot ang kanyang blue at white striped polo at round glasses. </p><p> </p><p>Napagplanuhan na ni Baekhyun lahat ng sasabihin. Delikado kasi siya kapag sinabi niyang pinagsasabay niya ang pag aaral sa pa-part time job. Wala siyang panahong mameke ng schedule at isa pa, limited lang pay. So he opted for the best option he has. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman talagang totally pagpapanggap. Huminto naman talaga siya sa pag-aaral. More like, iniba niya lang ang reason behind it. It wasn’t because he got pregnant by a random guy sa isang birthday party or kicked out by his own parents, no. It was as simple as lack of financial stability, which wasn’t a complete lie sa sitwasyon niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, nabawasan naman ang pagka-guilty ni Baekhyun dahil doon. Ayaw niya talaga sa sinungaling and he hates himself even more when all that he is for the past month was a liar.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Mrs. Lee was more than delighted to have him back. At dahil nga desperado sila sa employee ngayong pasukan, agad siyang nagsimula the day after that.</p><p> </p><p>Ininform niya agad si Chanyeol pag-uwi, for the sake of Toben. </p><p> </p><p>Ang nakuha niya namang shift ngayon is half day lang, simula hapon hanggang gabi since hindi naman nila kailangan ng panibagong empleyado sa umaga. It was after lunch when it usually gets hectic kaya maasikaso niya pa si Toben bago siya pumasok. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun does take his duty maybe a little too seriously for a dog because he feels like it’s the only thing he can do in return. And if this was Chanyeol’s way or some kind of test kung mapagkakatiwalaan ba siya o hindi, then he’ll gladly do his best to earn his trust.</p><p> </p><p>Ramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang pagbabago sa tulog niya sa mga sumunod na araw. Iba ‘yung ginhawa kapag nagpapahinga ng alam mong nabawasan ang bigat sa balikat. Although, physically it wasn't the same. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya kayang makipagsabayan sa energy ng alaga niya at si Toben na mismo ang nagsisilbing alarm niya sa umaga. He would always find the dog barking outside his door kapag umalis ang tunay niyang amo.</p><p> </p><p>At least, he doesn’t spend most of his nights bawling his eyes out to sleep anymore. Minsan hindi na niya namamalayan na nakatulog na pala siya sa pagod.</p><p> </p><p>It was a friday night nang nirentahan ang Venis para sa isang birthday party. Anak ng kakilala ni Mrs. Lee ang celebrant and they wanted to rent the place for the sole purpose na gawing venue. Sila na ang bahala sa catering, disenyo at kung ano pa. The only thing the customer requested for is to keep the cafe open na magiging exclusive lang para sa mga invited. </p><p> </p><p>Dalawang oras lang naman o higit ang aabutin, at mukhang wala na din may gustong mag volunteer maliban lang kay Baekhyun. Sino ba naman siya para tumanggi ng extra cash hindi ba?</p><p> </p><p>And so, natapos na ang birthday party. Hinihintay na lang si Baekhyun matapos maglinis ang mga tauhan sa organizer at catering service. Siya din kasi ang nakatoka para isara ang cafe, Mrs. Lee specifically told him that she’d be there para samahan siyang magsara to personally thank the customer. </p><p> </p><p>Ang hindi niya lang inaasahan ay makita ang asawa nito, wearing the same disgusting smile he’s awfully familiar with habang nakasunod sa nasabing may ari. </p><p> </p><p>“Nako pasensya na, hindi ko alam na gagabihin pala ng ganito,” bati ni Mrs. Lee nang madatnan ang binata, “Sige na hijo, kami na magsasara dito,” ipinatong ng ginang ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun bago iharap ang asawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hatid mo muna kaya si Baekhyun sa sakayan? Diyos ko, anong oras na pala oh!” she continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Diyos ko talaga, please don’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gusto nalang ni Baekhyun ihilamos ang palad sa mukha niya at mariin na pumikit. Alam naman niyang wala siyang lakas ng loob gawin ‘yun kaya pinilit niya na lang ngumiti for the sake of Mrs. Lee, lips drawing a thin line instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay okay lang po. Kaya ko na.” He tried to reassure the woman. Sinamahan niya pa ito ng pekeng tawa pero nakatanggap lang siya ng iling galing sa babae.</p><p> </p><p>“I insist. Sige na Mark, ihatid mo na muna ‘to,” pilit pa nito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nag antay pa ng sagot si Mrs. Lee at agad iniwan ang dalawa para asikasuhin ang host.</p><p> </p><p>Sinadya naman ni Baekhyun na bilisan at lakihan ang hakbang, but not to the point na magiging halata na sa kasama. Ano pa bang magagawa niya?</p><p> </p><p>He can’t just call him off dahil technically, wala pa namang ginagawang masama sa kanya ang lalaki. And he isn’t just going to sit and wait for it to happen either. Gusto na niyang iwasan ‘yun as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>All of his efforts went to waste nang agad naman itong nakahabol sa tabi ng binata para mag abang ng jeep na dadaan. </p><p> </p><p>Akala niya iiwan na siya ng lalaki doon but minutes had already passed ng walang nagpaparamdam na sasakyan at nakailang ulit na ring subok si Mr. Lee na mag-start ng small conversations like<em> How was your day? </em> or <em> Kamusta naman ‘yung Venis? </em> But Baekhyun eventually cuts them short, making sure to imply na ayaw niyang makipag usap sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>He made sure to avoid eye contact too. Masyado na siyang kabado na halos pwede na siyang hingalin sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya para dagdagan pa ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>When it felt like they were already waiting for too long, Baekhyun went for his second to the last resort. Kung saan siya magaling.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, I’m actually meeting someone po. Sabay kaming uuwi. Mukhang matagal pa din ‘yung jeep eh, una na ho ako,” pagsisinungaling nito. Sinubukan niyang itago ang pagmamadali at ibaon kasama ng kaba niya.</p><p> </p><p>But then he learned, mas nangingibabaw ang pagka-stubborn ng lalaki and offered to walk him wherever the meeting place the boy was talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Sampung minuto din ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Ten whole minutes of Baekhyun trying to convince the older na hindi naman nito kailangang gawin kung ano mang balak niya with his sweaty palms and mind that was filled with nothing but his actual final resort which was to run.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, sa lahat ng nakikinig at sumagot sa dasal na sampung minuto niya na ring binubulong, nakarating siya ng condo ng buhay. He made sure na doon siya tumigil kung saan alam niyang tanaw sila ng gwardya bago yumuko ng kaunti para <em> pasalamatan </em> ang <em> naghatid </em> sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Pasensya na po sa abala, ingat po kayo.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dito ba ‘yun nakatira?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ay, Hindi po. Dito lang kami magkikita kasi malapit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pwede naman nating antayin ‘yung kasabay mo pauwi.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gritted his teeth, trying his best to maintain his <em> smile </em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ang kulit naman talaga. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi na po. Malapit na din naman ‘yung boyfriend ko,” naglabas pa siya ng phone at umaktong nagbabasa ng text matapos magbukas ng isang massage sa inbox.</p><p> </p><p>Muntik niya pang ihampas sa sarili niya ‘yun nang makitang isang text pala ng globe ang nabuksan niya. </p><p> </p><p>Malapit na ma-expire ‘yung gosurf niya.</p><p> </p><p>“At tsaka safe naman po dito. <em> May guard </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi lang naramdaman ni Baekhyun na may pakinabang pa pala ang utak niya lalo na kapag under pressure, nakahinga din siya ng maluwag. Gusto niya na lang humilata sa lapag dahil sa walang tigil na pagnginig ng tuhod niya, even the breath he lets out was shaky.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang hindi pa sapat na panooring maglakad papalayo ang lalaki at nagmadali pa siyang pumasok sa loob ng gusali, just so could finally feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>The barista wanted nothing but to rest right away. But this night seemed to have other plans for him para sagarin siya, because there standing by the bar area was Chanyeol who looked like he just arrived and was already expecting someone to open the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sino pa nga aantayin niya?</p><p> </p><p>This never happens. At iisa lang ang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya gagawin ‘yun. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed tired just like him, <em> and </em> upset.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I made myself clear when I told you hindi ka pwedeng magdala ng kung sino sino dito?” Nakatiklop pa ‘yung bisig nito sa isa’t isa, a frown never leaving his face.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi rin nagtagal bago kumunot ang noo ng binata, mirroring Chanyeol’s expression.</p><p> </p><p>Sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun, wala pa naman siyang nadadala dito. Neither was he planning to do so. At tsaka, sino naman ang iuuwi niya doon?</p><p> </p><p>“Simple lang naman ‘yun ‘di ba? Bakit hindi mo pa masunod?”</p><p> </p><p>“Teka, hindi ko alam ‘yung sinasabi mo,” hindi niya alam kung bakit nanaman siya nauutal. Wala naman talaga siyang kasalanan, but somehow Chanyeol’s voice never failed to make him feel inferior. Natatakot siya sa wala, and his own voice will definitely be a problem of proving himself from what the taller is accusing him of.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Finally releasing his arms free bago inakyat ang isang kamay para imasahe ang sumasakit na ulo, “I don’t care what you do o kung ano man ‘yung sinasabi mong trabaho,” winagayway ang isa pang kamay sa hangin.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Wait, I think you got me wrong, I—“</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> please </em>, for the love of god. Huwag mo namang dalhin dito,” pagmamakaawa nito, “Do it elsewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Iba sa pakiramdam na alam mo lang ‘yung aasahan mong lalabas sa bibig ng tao than them actually saying it. Naiwang nakaawang ang bibig ni Baekhyun ng kaunti, unti unting yinuyukom ang palad.</p><p> </p><p>Alam naman niyang hindi siya gusto ni Chanyeol. The owner even made sure he was aware of it himself, pero hindi inimagine ni Baekhyun that it was to this extent. Ganito pala kababa ang tingin sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what it is,” Baekhyun said through his gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t do it again,” mas kalmado pero malamig na sabi nito. Halatang naiirita pa rin sa ekspresyon na ipinapakita.</p><p> </p><p>Umiigting ang panga ng binata habang pinipigilan ang sarili magsabi ng kung anong hindi naman kailangang sabihin. Sinundan lang niya ng tingin ang tahimik na umaalis na lalaki, may nangingilid pa na luha sa mata.</p><p> </p><p>Nang makarinig si Baekhyun ng pagsara ng pinto ay saka lang siya ngumiti sa asong naka tingin lang sa kanya, nagmukhang baliw habang pinupunasan ang sa wakas ay tumulong luha sa pisngi gamit ang likod ng palad niya.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol acted as if nothing happened that night, or maybe it just simply didn’t bother him as much as it did for Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nga pala siya ang nahusgahan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>May sari-sariling teknik ang kanya kanyang loveteams para sa isang effective na chemistry. It’s something that develops along with their relationship at kung gaano sila kabilis mag-adapt sa partner nila.</p><p> </p><p>In Chanyeol and Wendy’s case, it takes a night long lip locking session sa condo ng lalaki para ma-achieve ang perfect kilig na may kasama pang standing ovation worth scene, or at least ‘yun ang napatunayan ng haba ng pila sa sinehan tuwing showing ang pelikula nila.</p><p> </p><p>Weird isipin na magkaron ng kissing scene kasama ang best friend mo. So it does take them a lot of practice, lalo na sa pag-portray ng emotions. Iba kase ‘yung straight up halikan lang to two lovers na nadadala ng emosyon. </p><p> </p><p>Baka ‘yun na nga siguro ang nangyari sakanilang dalawa isang gabi. Masyadong nadala sa eksenang pinapraktis nila para sa set kinabukasan, na nakalimutan na ni Chanyeol na hindi lang nga pala sila ang nandoon.</p><p> </p><p>It was more different from their previous movies o teleserye. Action at thriller naman ang bibidahan nila ngayon. After long nights na hindi sila magkikita, they’ll have this short make out scene ending with just them taking off their clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Sa totoo lang hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong patutunguhan nito. It was supposed to be steamy and make it seem like there’s a lot of sexual tension dahil ‘yun naman ang pinaparating ng scene.</p><p> </p><p>Siya din dapat ang mag i-initiate. They’re already far gone from that and maybe Chanyeol thinks the latter is taking it too far by sitting herself in his lap habang siya naman ay nakaupo sa sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa bewang ni Wendy, preventing her from pushing herself closer to him as if there wasn’t enough space left. Pero naunang bumukas ang mata niya bago pa mahiwalay ang labi sa babae, nahagilap agad ang tumatakbong binata papunta sa banyo. </p><p> </p><p>Nakapatong ang kamay nito sa tyan, figure looking a little hunched habang ang kabilang kamay naman ay nakatakip sa bibig.</p><p> </p><p>Bumilog ang mata ni Chanyeol in realization bago ilayo ang sarili kay Wendy, who looks as confused as the man below him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I forgot,” he curses under his breathe bago mariin na pinikit ang mata sabay pinadaanan ng dalira ang buhok.</p><p> </p><p> “What? Alin nakalimutan mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait here,” sabi naman nito at tsaka dumeretso sa tinakbuhan ng barista.</p><p> </p><p>What was he being nervous for even? Siguro nga nagtama ang tingin nila for a short moment at imposibleng hindi makita ni Baekhyun ang dalawa pagkalabas pa lang ng guest room. Ano naman kung nakita silang naghahalikan? Wala namang problema kung sakaling kumalat, matutuwa pa siguro ang mga fans.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was something wrong from the way he walked earlier. Parang nakarinig din siya ng dumuduwal, and sure enough, naabutan niya ang binatang nakaluhod sa harap ng toilet bowl. Mahigpit ang kapit sa magkabilang dulo ng seat, bumibitaw lang para hawiin ang buhok na nakaharang sa mukha. </p><p> </p><p>Nakapirmi naman si Chanyeol mula sa pintuan, hindi malaman ang gagawin. Aware na siguro si Baekhyun sa bagong presensya at this point pero mas pinili niyang hindi ito lingunin. Only looking at him from his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Huy, Chan. Ano bang problema? Bakit a—“ nakarinig si Baekhyun ng panibago at parang pamilyar na boses kung nasaan nakatayo si Chanyeol. Nahirapan siyang i-pin point kung saan niya narinig ‘yun dati dahil sumasabay din ang tahol ni Toben kapag nagsasalita ito. </p><p> </p><p>Napaatras naman si Wendy sa nakita. Nagulat sa hindi pamilyar na lalaki kung saan hindi maalis ang tingin ni Chanyeol ngayon. Gusto man niya ikwestyon kung sino ‘yun o kung bakit hindi man lang siya in-inform ni Chanyeol na may bisita pala tapos kung ano ano pa ang ginagawa nila kanina sa sopa, ay hindi niya magawa. Umakyat nalang ang kamay nito sa sariling labi, letting out a gasp. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” bulong pa ng babae bago mag-squat sa tabi ng binata, hinihimas ang likod, “Ano nangyari?” she asked, but it was more addressed to Chanyeol than the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang may gustong sabihin si Baekhyun kaso hindi siya binibigyan ng pagkakataon, at kapag magsasalita na siya ay may lalabas na namang panibago galing sa lalamunan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis na lumingon si Wendy kay Chanyeol nang wala siyang narinig na salita galing dito.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit nakatayo ka lang diyan?” Sumenyas si Wendy gamit ang kabilang kamay para makuha ang atensyon ng nakatulalang lalaki sa pinto.</p><p> </p><p>“Get a glass of water, bilis!” Mukha namang naging successful ‘yun at kumurap kurap si Chanyeol bago tumango and hopefully ay ginawa ang sinabi ni Wendy, “Warm ha!” pahabol na sigaw pa nito.</p><p> </p><p>Nakasandal na si Baekhyun sa pader nang makabalik si Chanyeol hawak ang isang basong puno ng tubig. Kumalma na ang sikmura niya. </p><p> </p><p>Kalahati ng bigat nito ay salo salo ni Wendy, at kahit hindi niya ito kilala ay wala na din naman siyang choice dahil masyadong mabigat ang pakiramdam niya para makaupo mag-isa.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, si Wendy pa ang nagtulak sa mabigat din niyang ulo para makasandal sa balikat nito. Making him think it was okay to lean on her even more. Parang nanlalamig din kasi siya. </p><p> </p><p>“Eto, drink this.” Narinig niya nanamang sabi ng mahinhin na boses.</p><p> </p><p>Sa punto na ‘yun ay hindi na niya mabuklat ang mata sa hilo. Parang gusto niyang matulog bigla, pero hindi dahil sa antok. Baekhyun tried to move his lips however, opening even in the slightest bit para mainom ang laman ng itinapat na baso sa bibig, a hand also guiding his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeol, I think we should go to the hospital. Sobrang init niya.” He heard the voice fading habang unti unti na rin siyang nawawalan ng malay.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the fuck was that, Hun?” bati agad ni Chanyeol sa bagong dating na bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour nang isinugod ang binata sa ER. Not long bago inanunso ng doktor na bukod sa pagka-stress nito ay wala na silang ibang dapat ipagkabahala dahil ‘<em> The baby is fine’, </em>sabi pa nito. </p><p> </p><p>Nagkatinginan pa si Chanyeol at Wendy at hindi nakalampas sa doktor ang pagkagulat ng dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal symptom of pregnancy apparently. Morning sickness was one, madalas din daw maka-experience ng nausea lalo na sa first trimester.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor also asked questions tungkol sa change of appetite, difficulty of sleeping at iba pa na hindi na maalala ni Chanyeol dahil honestly, he was too caught up sa unang sinabi ng doktor.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, hindi ko din alam.” Pag amin ni Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Agad na tinawagan ni Chanyeol ang nasabing bodyguard matapos kausapin ang doktor. And now he’s here, looking as confused as he sounded phone call kanina.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s <em> pregnant </em>, okay? He’s only nineteen, for god’s sake! Anong gagawin natin ngayon diyan? I don’t even know if his parents have any idea of what’s happening. Ano ba, may contact ka ba sa kanila or what?” Chanyeol continued to ramble. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you calm down for a second?” Pagsaway ni Wendy sa best friend niya. Kahit siya mismo na walang alam sa nangyayari ay aware na nag o-overreact si Chanyeol, “Paalala ko lang sa’yo, wala ka na sa condo mo. You might wake him up, keep your voice down.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol only spared her a glance from where she was sitting. Malalim ang naging paghinga nito habang hindi mapakali sa isang kwarto sa ospital kung saan nagpapahinga ang walang malay na si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s staying under <em> my </em> roof, and I don’t even know why he’s there in the first place,” pagpapatuloy niya pa rin, “No, Sehun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the right person to answer that.”</p><p> </p><p>Agad naman silang nakarinig ng isang sarkastikong tawa galing kay Chanyeol. Mukhang hindi siya makapaniwala sa naging sagot ni Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” tumatango siya ng ilang beses, looking like he finally understood something and already made up his mind, “Then he can’t stay there anymore. Ibalik mo na ‘yan sa magulang niya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kuya…”</p><p> </p><p>Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol kahit tinawag siya nito. Lugi siya. One look and he’ll give this boy another chance. He tugged his mask up until his nose, eyes focusing on Wendy’s instead, “Tara na, maaga pa tayo bukas.”</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga nalang si Wendy. Sinadya niya talagang bagalan ang pagtayo para maunang lumabas si Chanyeol, giving Sehun a small smile habang tinapik ang pisngi nito as if saying ‘<em> I’ll talk to him’ </em> or <em> ‘I’ll try my best figuring out kung ano nangyayari and I’ll see what I can do’ </em>, before leaving as well.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy did save Sehun from a lot of troubles before. Hindi alam ng lalaki kung paano niya nagagawa ‘yun o anong klase ng talk ba ang ginagawa niya. Malakas lang ang kutob ni Sehun na hindi siya bibiguin nito anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>At agad ‘yun napatunayan nang ma-discharge si Baekhyun sa hospital. Chanyeol didn’t even mention anything about what happened, parang wala lang nangyari. Wala ding nagbago, or magaling lang si Chanyeol magtago and Baekhyun remained clueless of what went down during his rest that night.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, alam na siguro ‘yun ni Baekhyun that Chanyeol was already aware the moment he woke up sa hospital bed. Who else would’ve taken him there?</p><p> </p><p>Ang pinagtataka lang nito ay Chanyeol never brought up anything about it, except noong ibinigay niya sa kanya ang resibo ng hospital bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Pay me back when you can.” Was all he said. There was something different in his eyes that Baekhyun can’t seem to describe. Mutik na din siyang makumbinsi na iniiwasan siya nito kung hindi lang talaga sila ganoon katahimik sa isa’t isa noon pa. </p><p> </p><p>They barely see each other kahit nasa iisang bubong lang sila. This time, It seems like Chanyeol refuses to have unnecessary conversations with him. Parang mag isa lang siya sa condo kung hindi sasama sa bilang si Toben.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just really wanted to know ano ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Chanyeol because every time he looked at him, it was always the same cold unreadable expression that he sees. Kung hindi magka salubong ang kilay, blanko naman ang mukha.</p><p> </p><p>So far ‘yun pa lang ang nakikitang ekspresyon ni Baekhyun, malayo sa libo libong emosyon na pino-portray niya sa iba’t ibang karakter na ginagampanan niya. </p><p> </p><p>And he's just about to witness another one. One that he often sees Chanyeol use on television.</p><p> </p><p>“Sino ka ba talaga?” </p><p> </p><p>Parang dati ito ‘yung lagi niyang napapanood sa isang drama. Hindi nga lang ganon ka oa maliban lang sa puso niyang halos lumabas na ng kawatanan niya sa bilis ng tibok. Mahinahon pa naman ang boses ni Chanyeol, but it didn’t sound patient at all.</p><p> </p><p>Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun. Nanliliit siya sa tingin na ibinibigay ng bagong dating na si Chanyeol. Paano ba namang hindi kung ang sasalubong sa kanya ay nakakunot ang noo, a deep frown forming his lips even before their eyes met. </p><p> </p><p>Lumabas lang talaga si Baekhyun sa kwarto para maghanap ng makakain. Kahit anong ikot kasi ang gawin niya ay ayaw pa rin magpa awat ng kumakalam niyang tyan. Parang maya’t maya gustong nadadagdagan ng laman.</p><p> </p><p>Hinihintay lang ni Baekhyun mainit ang adobong nilagay niya sa microwave, at sakto namang narinig siya ang inaasahan niyang tunog kasabay ng pagbukas ng front door.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun blinked a few times. Naiwang nakaawang ang bibig niya at nakataas ang magkabilang kilay, trying to process what the tealler had said. Mabigat na rin kasi ang mata niya, kanina pa gustong pumikit.</p><p> </p><p><em> May nagawa nanaman ba siya? </em> He looks angry.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even gonna wait for Sehun. I’m kicking you out. I’m done with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I,” Baekhyun was hesitant at first, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin, “I’m sorry, what are we talking about here?” </p><p> </p><p>Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol, sinusuri ang mata ng binata. And then he laughed, “<em> Of course </em>, you don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ano ba dapat niyang malaman? </em>Honestly, he’s much more scared with the fact that he’s actually seeing emotion from Chanyeol than the actual matter at hand. Kung ano man ang sinasabi nito.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I know nothing about you. Besides that you’re nineteen. For some reason, wala ka ding tinutuluyan, and <em> you’re pregnant </em>,” lumipat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa tyan nito, gesturing towards it, “I’m not suppose to make a big deal about this and believe me, I was not planning to either. If you want to stay here, I want to hear answers from you. Hindi ‘yung malalaman ko nung una pinsan ka ni Sehun while his cousin kept telling me you’re just his classmate from high school. Ano ba talaga?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Tangina. </em>He forgot about that.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagi sa isip niya ang pwedeng mangyari. Magkaiba nga pala ang pagpapakilala sa kanya ni Sehun sa pamilya nito at tsaka sa boss niya. Although, he did feel worried some time back then pero nawala na ‘to sa isip niya at piniling sumakay nalang. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t ready to touch that subject yet. Ngayon pa lang na nabrought up ni Chanyeol ang topic parang nanlalamig na siya hanggang dulo ng daliri niya. </p><p> </p><p>Paniguradong si Sehun nanaman malalagot kung magsisinungaling pa siya kaya wala na ‘yun sa options. Ang problema niya ngayon ay pagpili ng salita. Hindi niya kasi alam kung paano magsisimula o kung papanong paraan niya sasabihin ng hindi siya mag mumukang nagpapaawa.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he wants ay mabaliktad na naman ang intensyon niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Either that, or I have no other choice but to bring you back sa pamilya mo.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun suddenly finds it harder to breathe. “You can’t do that,” nanginginig ang pa ang boses niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t,” panghahamon naman ni Chanyeol. Nakawala na ang kilay nito sa pagkakunot, taunting. </p><p> </p><p>“For all I know, you’re just a spoiled kid who thinks he can handle things on his own. Linayasan parents niya so he could prove whatever you even want to prove. Mamahalin pa ‘yang mga damit mo. Even your suitcase, <em> branded </em> pa. You’re clearly living a lavish life there. So why are you <em> here </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Siguro nga punong puno na siya. Wala din naman siyang ginusto sa nangyari, pero hindi ibig sabihin ay may karapatang manghusga si Chanyeol ng ganun ganun na lang.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang ginawa ko sa’yo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa ilalim ng umiigting niyang panga, “Bakit parang galit na galit ka sa’kin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once you lie, you’re already considered a threat. Hindi lang sa’kin, and you can’t expect anyone to just let someone they barely knew live with them.  Pinagbigyan ko lang Sehun. If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be here in the first place. So please save us all the time and just tell me what your intention is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already proven myself, haven’t I?” Huminto muna si Baekhyun para bigyan ng pagkakataong makahinga ang sarali, swallowing the lump on the back of his throat, “Sinunod ko naman lahat ng rules mo because I respect your job at wala din naman akong karapatan mang gago kasi nakikitira lang naman ako ng libre.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gave him an unimpressed look, “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t,” pag ulit niya.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto sanang tumawa ni Baekhyun kaso isang hikbi lang ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Hindi na niya kinaya, “You just can’t, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya din alam kung bakit parang kapos siya sa hininga. Nilayo niya ang magkabilang bisig mula sa katawan niya, raising his shoulders para ibagsak lang ulit. </p><p> </p><p>Eto na siguro ang pinakaayaw ni Baekhyun. Ang nangmumukhang mahina kapag kaharap ang ibang tao. Sure, he can be good at hiding his feelings before pero iba talaga nadadala ng buntis. Mas emotional siya, at sa tagal na niyang namumulubi ng suporta galing sa iba, maybe he just wanted someone to be there for him. </p><p> </p><p>He wants Chanyeol to understand. Hindi niya alam kung ano ‘yung pinaka mabisang paraan at the moment, especially now that his feelings are all over the place. Mas marami pa ata ang nalalabas niyang luha kesa sa salita.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re struggling, and you can’t just keep living like this. Just tell me where your parents live, where <em> you </em> live. Kasama si Hun sa paghatid. That’s the last thing I can do for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anong part ng <em> you can’t </em> hindi mo ma-gets?” ‘yun talaga ang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun. Or something about how bringing Sehun won’t change anything. Wala pa rin naman siyang babalikan.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be better if you just leave me on the streets kung ganon.” He said instead. Halos bumulong na siya sa hina ng boses niya, afraid of how pathetic he would sound kapag pinilit niya ang sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundong nanahimik si Chanyeol habang sinusuri ang umiiyak na binata. Mariin na ipinikit ang mata before letting out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Pack your things and rest. Bukas na lang natin pag usapan.”</p><p> </p><p>And by that he probably means both of them awkwardly staring at each other pagkabukas na pagkabukas ni Baekhyun ng pintuan ng guest room, first thing in the morning. Naabutan niyang nakaupo si Chanyeol sa still unfinished bar area, umiinom ng kape. </p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun ang unang umiwas ng tingin. Niyuko niya ang ulo niya habang sinusuot ang salamin, hands fumbling. Ginawa niya talaga ‘yun as soon as naramdaman niyang uminit ang pisngi niya. Si Chanyeol naman ay sinusundan lang ng tingin ang binata, soundlessly sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just prays sa kung sino man ang nakikinig sa itaas na katulad lang din ‘to ng mga nakaraang gabi. Na Chanyeol will act like nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>But Baekhyun just seemed to learn new things from the actor this past few days. </p><p> </p><p>Isa na doon na wala sa bokabularyo ni Chanyeol ang sumuko, while it was everything that always keeps Baekhyun up at night.</p><p> </p><p>Nalaman niyang nakuha ni Chanyeol ang address through Sehun. How the bodyguard knew was a question mark to him. Wala namang siyang maalala na sinabi niya ito dito.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you know the right address?” Deretso lang ang tingin ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na naglalakad papunta sa passenger seat. He heard a short hum galing naman kay Sehun na nilingon siya saglit bago sumakay ng driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just wishes na kabaliktaran ang ibig sabihin ni Sehun doon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Nako, eh. Wala sila dito.” </p><p> </p><p>Naka ilang beses ng kumurap si Baekhyun, trying to process all that was happening in front of him. The actor beside him looks as confused.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun definitely got the right address and they were indeed standing in front of the same mansion he hasn’t seen for almost three months, pero pakiramdam niya unang beses niya lang tatapak dito sa buong buhay niya. He doesn’t feel the same familiarity or any of that sort. Naninibago siya dahil na rin siguro hindi niya inaasahang he’ll be back here too soon.</p><p> </p><p>But more importantly, hindi siya makapaniwala na kaharap niya si tatay Max. </p><p> </p><p>His driver. </p><p> </p><p>The same one that sneaked out his car para lang ihatid si Baekhyun sa bus station papuntang Manila. And apparently, siya din ang tatay ni Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya pala ganoon ang pakikitungo sa kanya ni Sehun. He knew who he was all along. He was the same kid na kung minsan ay dalhin ni tatay Max noong bata pa lang siya. Hindi na maalala ni Baekhyun ang hitsura nito sa tagal, but now he actually can tell that it was him.</p><p> </p><p>“Natuwa nga ako nung tumawag sa’kin ‘tong anak ko. Eh, nakita niya daw ‘yung dati niyang kalaro. Ayun nagtatrabaho sa coffee shop.” kwento pa nito. Hindi mahagilap ang mata nito kapag umaangat ang pisngi at nakatawa.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun only returned a small smile to him. Pinaglalaruan ang kamay na nakapatong sa hita niya, sa ilalim ng lamesa.</p><p> </p><p>Nasa isang restaurant sila ngayon matapos mag ayang kumain ni Chanyeol. Balak niya pa lang kausapin ang magulang ni Baekhyun, kaya nga lang wala sila sa mansion ngayon. Out of town, tulad ng sabi ni tatay Max. Ang kapatid niya naman lumipat na daw sa sariling condo, somewhere in Cavite para kumuha ng masteral.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamusta ka na ba, hijo?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lunod na lunod na, tay. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay naman po,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun, “Kayo, tay? Si Mongg po? Nakanino na ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heto malakas pa naman,” tumawa ang matanda, “Sinama ng kapatid mo ‘yung aso mo.” Chanyeol just watched their exchange, tahimik na kumakain.</p><p> </p><p>“Nako eh, buti naman at nakita ka nitong si Sehun. Grabe talaga ‘yung magulang mo, ano? Hindi ko kayang gawin sa anak ko ‘yun.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s shoulder tensed, nanatili ang tingin sa hindi pa nagagalaw na pagkain. Kanina niya pa ‘yun pinaglalaruan gamit ang tinidor.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that this would come up anytime, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to hear anything about them yet. ‘Yun pa lang ang nababanggit ay nagsimula na siyang makaramdam ng pawis mula sa palad at talampakan niya, para din siyang nahihilo.</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to catch Chanyeol and he momentarily stopped slicing the meat, hiding it with a cough.  </p><p> </p><p>“What did they do?”</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil sa paghalo ng sabaw si Baekhyun. Si Sehun naman ay napasulyap na lang sa lalaki na mukhang hindi naman nabahala sa sarili niyang sinabi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko nga rin malaman sa kanila. Mabait naman na bata ‘tong si Baekhyun, eh,” tinuro siya ni tatay Max gamit ang tinidor na hawak nito, may laman pa ang bibig habang nagsasalita, “At tsaka, ano naman ng magagawa nila? Andyan na ‘yung bata sa tyan. May pera naman sila lahat lahat. Kaya lang kamo, mas inuna iyong reputasyon sa pamilya.” umiling ang matanda at mukhang hindi sang ayon sa sinabi.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabuti na nga lang at nando’n ako nung pinalayas si Baekhyun. Eh, balak pa yata nilang palakarin mag isa sa Maynila ‘to.”  tuloy tuloy lang ang pagkwento ni tatay Max, hindi nabahala sa nananahimik na tatlong indibidwal.</p><p> </p><p>“Kamusta naman sa bahay namin?” Nilipat nito ang atensyon kay Baekhyun, “Nako, pasensya na’t hindi naman ‘yun katulad ng bahay niyo dito.”</p><p> </p><p>Tama naman si tatay Max. Ibang iba talaga.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss ko na nga po si Minju.” May malugkot na ngiti na nanatali sa labi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos tumawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Aysus, ‘yung batang ‘yun. Nabanggit nga ni Sehun na hindi ka na raw doon natuloy. Eh, ano ba naging problema? Tsinansingan ka ba nung pinsan nito?” Tinuro nito ang ang anak, “Aba, sabihin mo lang at papabawasan ko ang baon kay Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ay, hindi po!” Tumanggi agad si Baekhyun. Kung tama ang pagkakatanda niya, minsan na rin ‘tong inaasar ni Sehun sa make up artist ni Chanyeol. Or more like ginagawang panakot kay Jongin. At tsaka parang kapatid ang turing ni Jongin sa kanya. Malabo ang sinabi ni tatay Max, “Ayoko lang po maka-istorbo kela tita,” Baekhyun reassured the older.</p><p> </p><p>“Paano ‘yun? Saan ka na natuloy ngayon?” patuloy na pag e-engganyo nito.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s staying with me po.” Biglang singit ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun only looked at him under his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” tumango naman si tatay Max. Mukhang gusto ang naging sagot ng artista, “Mabuti naman kung ganoon. Maselan kasi talaga ang katawan ‘pag nagbubuntis. Mas makakapag pahinga ka ng maluwag doon.”</p><p> </p><p>They finished eating for quite some time. Madaming rin kasing kwentong baon si tatay Max tulad ng naaalala ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya nakakalimutan kamustahin nito pagkaupo’t pagkaupo niya pa lang sa sasakyan, pauwi galing school. Madalas itanong ng matanda kung kamusta ang naging araw ni Baekhyun, o di naman kaya patungkol sa quiz or exams niyang alam nitong pinagpuyatan ng binata. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t mind even though it became repetitive. ‘Yung sagot niya din naman paulit-ulit lang din, pero wala siyang narinig na reklamo galing sa nasabing driver. At least, it was better than demanding your son to do more next time just because he couldn’t achieve the grade they wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Si tatay Max ang kino-consider niyang father figure niya. Wala eh. His own father was too busy polishing everything to perfection, habang andoon lang si tatay Max, listening to Baekhyun’s breakdowns. Buti nalang at mahilig itong magbigay ng words of motivation, making sure na hindi titibag ang semento. He became Baekhyun’s foundation when all what Mr. Byun cared about was how it was finished. Gusto niya plakado ang pagkaka pintura, malinis at walang bahid ng pagkakamali.</p><p> </p><p>That was his mistake. Dahil hindi naman pwedeng laging naka focus agad sa outcome, sometimes you just have to trust the process.</p><p> </p><p>Nadala ang kwentuhan, mostly between kay tatay Max lang at kay Baekhyun sa sasakyan hanggang makabalik silang mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Bumaba silang tatlo para pormal na magpaalam sa matanda. Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung magpapaalam din ba siya dahil mukhang hindi naman kailangan. Malay niya ba kung anong balak ni Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Nakapasok na si tatay Max sa gate at silang tatlo naman ang naiwan katapat ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Diretso na Sagada?” Tanong ni Sehun. Hawak nito ang handle ng pintuan ng sasakyan, nag aantay lang ng sagot galing sa amo. </p><p> </p><p>Tumango naman si Chanyeol. He glanced at the side kung nasaan si Baekhyun, ready to take out his suitcase from the compartment.</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s head snapped up to where the voice came from pero hindi na ito nakatingin sa kanya. Sumasakay na ng passenger seat. </p><p> </p><p>Masyado siyang naging busy isipin kung tama ba ang narinig niya para mapansin ang ngisi ni Sehun na ngayon ay nakasakay na rin sa loob, following after Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Doon pala ang shooting location nila para sa last scene ng pelikula, Baekhyun learns. Madali lang naman hulaan nang madatnan niya ang mga vans at iba’t ibang staff na lumalabas galing dito noong naka park na sila sa tutuluyang villa.</p><p> </p><p>He was definitely wrong when he thinks he can just blend in to all the crowd that was there, kung pagbaba pa lang nila ng sasakyan nasa kanila na agad ang atensyon ng mga tao. Of course, ramdam niya agad ang mga tingin na itinatapon ng iba, mas lalong rinig niya ang bulungan nila sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol knew he had a lot of explaining to do sa manager niya.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun called in sick for another two days dahil hindi pa niya alam kung kailan sila eksaktong uuwi. Buti na lang at perfect attendance siya sa trabaho kaya madali lang magpaalam kay Mrs. Lee. Hindi naman ‘yun complete lie kung tutuusin. Kailangan niya din naman ‘tong pahinga, Baekhyun thinks he deserves it.</p><p> </p><p>And so, natulog lang siya for the rest of the afternoon habang diretso naman agad sa filming ang iba. </p><p> </p><p>Palubog na ang araw nang magising si Baekhyun dahil sa bilang na katok sa pintuan. Isang kariton na may nakapatong pagkain sa ibabaw ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkabukas niya nito. </p><p> </p><p>Nagtaka pa siya noong una at sinabing baka nagkamali lang ng room number ang waiter. Chincek niya lang ulit ang hawak na papel bago ngumiti at sinabing ipinadala daw talaga ‘yun para sa kanya, excusing himself before he left.</p><p> </p><p>Right when Baekhyun closes the door dragging the cart with him, nakarinig siya ng pamilyar na tunog galing sa phone niya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>09xx xxxx xxx:</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The food should be there any minute.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I figured you were sleeping so hindi ka na namin ginising. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We won’t be back there till midnight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s Chanyeol. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> thank u. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s been only months since Baekhyun went to vacation. Most of the time, maingay dahil kasama niya ang pamilya niya. It was always something business related kaya maraming kasama. Hindi niya din magawang mag enjoy dahil tuwing sinusubukan niya ay may lalapit sa kanyang magtatanong about his future. Yes, striclty about his future only. Aparrently interesado silang malam kung ano ba ang plano niya or anong kukunin pag tungtong sa college.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun just answers them with <em> Hindi ko pa po alam </em>. Because he doesn’t really know what could happen. At least, mababawasan ang disappointment sa kanya kung sakaling malaman man nila ‘yung kinahantukan niya ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Nakapikit lang ang mata ni Baekhyun, nilalanghap ang malamig na hangin kung sanng sulok man sila ng Sagada. Hindi niya namalayan kung anong oras na noon. Kanina pa siya natapos kumain at hindi na rin naman siya naantok kaya napagdesisyonan nitong umikot na lang sa villa. Malawak ito at maraming halaman.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, nag settle siya sa isang swing na kung hindi siya nagkakamali, ay para sa picture taking ng mga customers.</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi siguro magandang ideya ang lumabas ng ganitong oras dahil doble na ang lamig.</p><p> </p><p>Pati ang hoodie niya na pinatungan pa ng denim jacket ay hindi kinaya ang hangin. He could feel the soft breeze of air sipping through his loose pajama, pati sa sleeves na sakop din ang kamay niya dahil kasing luwag nito ang kapit niya sa railing. Naka-hang lang ang manipis na tsinelas na nakuha niya sa cabinet, sa mga daliri ng paa niya, his strawberry printed socks full in display.</p><p> </p><p>May maliit na ngiti na naglalaro sa labi ng binata. Ang kusang paghawi ng buhok niya bawat duyan ng swing, wind whispering against his forehead tuwing aabante feels much more better than suffocating himself inside the four walls of his room.</p><p> </p><p>Now <em> this </em> is what you call vacation. You make every second count, hindi ‘yung kakarating mo pa lang sa destination parang gusto mo na agad umuwi.</p><p> </p><p>Dito, wala kang ibang iisipin kung hindi ang sarili mo muna. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ilang oras siya nagtagal doon. Blanko din kasi ang utak niya. Masyadong nadala sa hangin kaya hindi niya rin napansin ang matangkad na lalaking naglalakad papunta sa kanya, stopping right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakto naman ang pagbagal ng duyan ng swing. Sinabayan ni Baekhyun ng isang buntong hininga nang tuluyan itong huminto.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang lalim nun ha.” Baekhyun snapped his eyes open. Imbis na halaman at ulap ang sumalubong ay isang karton ng chuckie ang nakasubsob sa mukha niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nag alinlangan pa siyang kuin ‘yun, the tall figure suddenly came into his view. Hindi gaanong kalinaw ang paningin niya dahil nga madilim, at naging foggy din ang lense ng salamin niya sa lamig.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya pala biglang naistorbo ‘yung hangin na tumatama sa mukha ng binata kanina, parang uminit. Tumingala siya at nakitang si Chanyeol pala ‘yun. Naka hoodie at sweatpants. Baekhyun got a whiff of a strong smell of alcohol to his nose nang tumabi ito sa kanya, umupo sa kabilang swing. Mamula mula din ang mukha nito.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun does remember Chanyeol talking about their last day of shooting. Ngayon siguro ‘yun at nag celebrate sila.</p><p> </p><p>“You probably know why I’m here,” there was an amusement behind his voice. Medyo slurry at mabagal ang pagbigkas niya ng salita.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun pushed his glasses further up his nose, busy buksan ang plastic kung nasaan ang straw.</p><p> </p><p>“To tell me what time it is?” </p><p> </p><p>Narinig niyang tumawa si Chanyeol dahil doon, “Yeah, probably,” tumango siya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun silently sips from his drink while waiting for his next words. He watches as his feet dangle from the ground. Siguro nga may inaantay siya galing kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time for me to say sorry, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Napahinto siya sa pag-inom ng Chuckie, sinusubukang pagmasdan ang katabi. Nanatiling deretso ang tingin nito kahit ramdam ang mata na ibinibigay sa kanya ng binata, may maliit na ngiti na naglalaro sa labi. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finds his smile contagious. Meron na din siya habang sinundan kung nasaan naka tingin ang artista.</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t do it again.” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang gago ko pala, ‘no?” Mukhang malayo ang iniisip. Inaalala siguro ang nangyari noong mga nakaraang linggo. Umiling ito sa sarili, laughing at himself disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun immediately nodded his head, “You were.” Hindi niya naman alam kung anong nakakatawa pero natawa din siya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi siya agad nakarinig ng sagot galing kay Chanyeol. Nakatingin lang ang artista sa ibaba ngayon, rinig ang mahinang pagtama ng bato. Pinaglalaruan niya gamit ang paa niya.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no excuse for what I did,” panimula nito, “So I’m sorry... for prying. And judging you too early.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not saying this because you’re drunk are you?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Half joking and half not.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.” Pagsang-ayon agad ni Chanyeol. Tama naman ang binata, duwag siyang mag sorry. Masakit sa pride na amining nagkamali siya. All of this would probably be impossible kung hindi dahil sa Alfonso, “But I won’t do it again.” He said, sounding as if he was already sure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Kahit kanino. Don’t do it.” dagdag naman ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable silence comes after that. Walang ibang naririnig kung hindi ang pagsimot ni Baekhyun sa paubos niyang Chuckie, strong gust of wind whispering between the two. And they stayed like that until Chanyeol eventually initiated to go back inside. Claiming that he could pass out any moment at masakit na ang puwetan niya sa kaka-upo. </p><p> </p><p>Pabaksak na rin naman ang talukap ng mata ni Baekhyun no’n kaya sinunod niya lang ang lalaki. </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan ng hapon ang biyahe nila pauwi. Katabi ni Baekhyun sa back seat ang ipinakilala sa kanyang manager ni Chanyeol na si <em> Jongdae </em>. On the way daw kasi ang bahay nito sa dadaanan nila kay dito na lang sumabay.</p><p> </p><p>They were already in katipunan nang magreklamo ito na nagugutom daw siya, at sinabing nag c-crave ng mami. Sakto naman na nahagilap ni Baekhyun ang isang pamilyar na daan. Dito siya napadpad noong unang pagpunta niya rito.</p><p> </p><p>“May karinderya sa left side na dadaanan,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun, getting all of their attentions, “They sell a good one,” pag-suggest niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman na kailangang kumbinsihin ang dalawa at mukhang pare parehas lang ang sinasabi ng tyan nila. Agad na niliko ni Sehun ang sasakyan sa masikip na daanan bago ibinaba ang tatlong sakay, nagpaalam na maghahanap ng ma pa-parkingan.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ay sumalubong agad ang malinamnam na amoy. Na miss niya na ang luto ni Kuya Minseok. Ang tagal niya na rin palang hindi nakikita ito kaya ginawa niya rin ‘yung chance para makipag catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uy, Baekhyun kamusta na?” gulat na bati nito sa binatang matagal na niyang hindi nakikita. Suot niya pa’rin ang signature niyang apron at walang pantaas sa loob, pants lang. Hindi naman nakalampas sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang saglit na pagsulyap nito sa katabi niya, bago kinuha ang order nila.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun, right?” Jongdae leaned closer to him nang makaupo na sila, medyo namumula ang pisngi. Tumango lang si Baekhyun habang nginunguya ang sinubo niyang kalabasa, “Pakilala mo naman ako dun.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can’t help it but roll his eyes sa narinig, tugging his cap a little lower. Sinundan naman ng tingin ni Baekhyun ang tinutukoy ni Jongdae, and sure enough, nahuli niya din itong nakitingin sa katabi niya. Bumilog ang mata ng binata bago hinarap ang manager, “Si Kuya Min po?” </p><p> </p><p>“Cute name,” humigop muna siya sa sabaw at tsaka chumika kay Baekhyun, “Ilang taon na ba ‘yan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun arrived not long after. Busy ang dalawang kamay ibalanse ang dalawang plato at kubyertos, ang isa mukhang tatlong cups ng kanin at ang isa naman ay para sa dalawang magkaibang ulam. Nagkasalubong pa ang kilay nito habang gulat na tinignan ang dalawa nagtatawanan, bago ibinaling ang tingin kay Chanyeol. Nagkibit-balikat lang ito sa kanya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Iba ang naging pakiramdam ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Nakapagtataka at nakakapanibago.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na kasi gaano mabigat ang balikat niya.</p><p> </p><p>Parang hindi siya makapaniwala.</p><p> </p><p>Nananaginip ba siya?</p><p> </p><p>Simula noong nagpunta silang Sagada, parang nag iba na rin ang ihip ng hangin sa condo ni Chanyeol. It feels warm for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Halos lagi silang nagkakasalubong sa living room dahil tapos na nga ang pelikula ni Chanyeol. Pahinga na niya siguro at minsan na lang siya kung lumabas. Minsan ay para sa shoot ng magazines o di naman kaya ay event sa isang ine-endorse na produkto.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t completely sure if this was his way of saying <em> sorry, </em>pero madalas siya nitong ayain sumabay kumain. Mapa breakfast man o dinner, until it became a routine for them. </p><p> </p><p>Kusa nalang siyang dinadala ng sarili niyang paa sa may bar area kung saan sila madalas kumain. Mukhang nagka oras na si Chanyeol na asikasuhin ‘yun, adding the finishing designs. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice, Baekhyun thought. Meron man nangyaring ilangan noong una, but they eventually got used to it. </p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang sila most of the time, except kapag nangangamusta si Chanyeol. Naglalaro lang ang tanong sa <em> How was your day? </em> O kaya naman <em> How’s the food? </em>, tinutukoy ang pagkain na niluto nito. Doon lang napagtanto ni Baekhyun na ang tagal na rin pala since kumain siya ng lutong bahay. Sinusubukan pala ni Chanyeol ang iba’t ibanng recipies online, and Baekhyun’s satisfied smile was more than enough for him to know that it was at least decent. Baekhyun thinks it was worth buying from a restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay ka lang?” Bakas ang takot sa boses ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>It was just another one of those dinners. Well, late dinner dahil mag aalas-siyete na kung umuwi si Baekhyun galing cafe. Mariin na nakapikit ang mata ni Baekhyun, nakatakip ang isang kamay sa ilong at ang isa naman ay sa sariling tiyan.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad?” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang plato ng mac ‘n cheese at inamoy. Sinusubukang i-identify kung baka may nagamit itong expired na ingredients. Agad niya namang nilapag ‘yun when Baekhyun aggressively shook his hand, at nagmamadaling tumayo sa bar stool kung saan sila madalas kumain.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when Baekhyun found himself in front of the toilet, yet again, throwing his guts out. Ito na siguro ang pinaka ayaw niya out of all the symptoms na nararanasan niya. Pangit na nga ang nalalasahan niya, sinasamahan pa ito ng matinding pagkahilo. That’s why he has no other choice but to lean backwards para humingi ng suporta. Pero imbis na pader ay dalawang bisig ang sumalo sa kanya mula sa likod, his head hitting a much more warmer surface.</p><p> </p><p>Sinubukuan niya naman agad tumayo, but his arms felt weak at kaunting galaw niya lang ay parang yumuyugyog na ang paningin niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Are these supposed to happen often?” ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pag-vibrate mula sa dibdib nito habang nagsasalita siya. </p><p> </p><p>“Cheese, Lagi akong nasususka pag nakakamoy ako,” sinubukan niyang i-explain ng maayos. Naging paos at mahina ang kinalabasan ng boses niya dahil sa humahapding lalamunan. </p><p> </p><p>“Here... uh,” naarinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakarinig siya ng isang pagpunit ng papel of bago makaramdam ng init mula sa bibig niya. Kahit mabigat na ang talukap ni Baekhyun ay sinubukan niyang dumilat. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t have. Wala talagang nangyayaring maganda ka pag pinipilit ang mga bagay na hindi naman dapat. Mas mabuti pa sigurong hinayaan niya nalang magpahinga ang mata niya dahil dumagdag pa sa nanghihina niyang katawan ang paghigit ng hininga niya. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react having someone’s face <em> this </em> close. At hindi siya nagbibiro kapag sinabi niyang isang bahing na lang ang layo ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was more of resting himself sa kanang braso ni Chanyeol. Ang isang kamay nito ang may hawak ng tissue, his thumb was in charge of wiping the area around his lips habang naging suporta naman ang natitirang daliri sa ilalim ng baba niya. Para rin siguro pumirmi sa isang lugar ang ulo niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya maialis ang tingin sa artista. Nakakunot pa ang noo nito, naging busy sa bigbig ni Baekhyun na unti unting umaawang. Napansin din ni Baekhyun na walang gaanong pores sa mukha, halatang alaga talaga ng Aivee. “Yung pilik mata niya ay ‘yung kadalasang kinaiinggitan ng babae dahil sa haba, bagay na bagay sa bilugan niyang mata at malalim na talukap. Matangos din ang ilong nito. Hindi gaanong manipis ang bibig, tama lang. His dimples peaking from how his lips was pursed.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was because of the taller’s touch, o nahiya lang ang mga pores niya sa tagal na niyang hindi nakakapag skin care when his cheeks started to feel warm. For some reason, kanina pa rin siya nagpipigil ng hininga, and before he even had the chance to look away ay nagtama na ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang ngayon nga lang nag-sink in sa kanya ang ginawa niya at agad namang binawi ang kamay mula sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Ibinaling ni Chanyeol ang tingin mula sa mata hangang sa bibig nito before blinked a few times, parang nagulat sa distansya nila sa isa’t isa. </p><p>“Can you stand?” Chanyeol cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun sabay iwas ng tingin. Tumago siya while wiping the spot Chanyeol missed using the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Inalalayan siya ng nasabing artista sa pagtayo, and Baekhyun prays na hindi sana nito napansin kung gaano kalalim ang paghinga niya palabas habang ginagawa ‘yun. Ngayon niya lang din kasi napansin ang lakas ng tibok sa dibdib niya. Para siyang tumakbo ng mabilis at kapos pa ang hininga niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ano kaya ang feeling kapag ginagawa ‘yun ng artista sa kapwa artista?</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang imposible nga namang walang ma fall. Ganito ba naman ang gawin nila ng ilang ulit at take pa. </p><p> </p><p>Siguro sanay na nga doon si Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought. He didn’t notice how the taller flinched earlier. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t completely believe na Sunday is a family day. Wala naman siyang kinikilalang pamilya, but now he actually wanted to understand the essence of it. Kahit isang aso lang ang kasama niya, and maybe his giant owner too.</p><p> </p><p>Wala din siyang gagawin buong magdamag kung hindi mag scroll ng phone. Ayos lang din naman sa kanyang pumunta ng laundry shop para sa labahan, but Chanyeol refuses at sinabing siya na daw ang gagawa noon. </p><p> </p><p>It took Baekhyun a whole thirty minutes long ng pagtatalo sa sarili niya when he finally decided to do it. </p><p> </p><p>“May pupuntahan ka ba ngayon?” salubong ni Baekhyun sa isang fresh from the shower na si Chanyeol. Kalalabas lang nito ng banyo, may nakapalibot na tuwalya sa mababang bahagi ng baiwang. </p><p> </p><p>Ano nga bang silbi no’n? Napaisip si Baekhyun. Okay, he gets it. Pangtapal niya din naman ‘yun sa ibaba, pero sigurado naman siyang hindi niya nakakalimutang punasan ang itaas na bahagi ng katawan niya. ‘Yun naman talaga dapat ang unang ginagawa pagkatapos na pagkatapos maligo. What he doesn’t understand ay kung bakit mukhang masyadong moist ang exposed part sa katawan ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman masakit sa mata. Maybe ‘yun talaga ang mismong problema. Akala mo eh binuhusan ng mantika at parang kumikinang pa. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like it’s the first time it happened. Baekhyun <em> has </em>seen it before. Pero hindi naman sila nagkikibuan noon, at umiiwas agad ng tingin si Baekhyun bago pa mailang ang artista.</p><p> </p><p>But now he’s actually talking to him. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Gusto niyang tumalikod sa totoo lang kaso parang nasemento ang paa niya sa sahig. Parang masyadong pribado na ang nakikita niya, pero baka mas mailang lang si Chanyeol kung magreact siya kaya pumirmi lang si Baekhyun. His body was stiff, lalo na ‘yung leeg nito. Sinigurado niyang diretso lang ang tingin niya at hindi bababa sa leeg ng artista.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Obviously, nasa tamang edad na din naman siya at may mga scene na nangangailangan i-display ang six pack abs niya. Hindi lang si Baekhyun ang nakakita nito at hindi rin ibig sabihin na araw araw siyang nakakakita ng ganito.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know of,” May tuwalya din na naka palibot sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Pinapampunas naman ng basa niyang buhok, small droplets of water falling on the matt na tinatayuan niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He glanced up the flushed boy. </p><p> </p><p>“I,” Baekhyun swallowed, “I was wondering if I could walk Toben.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mas uminit pa ang pisngi nito. Baekhyun might’ve accidentally peeked at his arms. Kitang kita ni Baekhyun kung paano nagflex ang biceps niya habang pinupunasan ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. Parang straight out of commercial.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come too,” Baekhyun says too quickly. He sees nothing wrong kung kakaibiganin niya ang lalaki now that they seemed to establish a… civil relationship as Baekhyun would like to call, after starting with a rough patch, “Kung gusto mo lang.” Dagdag pa niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita niyang kumurap kurap si Chanyeol bago tumango ng ilang beses, “Yeah,” voice sounding a pitch higher at mukhang hindi inaasahan ang sinabi niya. Unti unting ding umangat ang magkabilang dulo ng labi nito. Si Baekhyun din naman, hindi niya inaasahang papayag ito. He just wanted to give it a try, “Sure, we could do that. Ngayon na ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grins widely, using his fiddling hands to push up his glasses, “Whenever you’re ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bihis lang ako,” Good idea, “I’ll be back real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, bumalik din siya kaagad wearing a plain black oversized shirt and denim shorts that exposed his long toned legs. Naka Adidas slip ons din siya, his Rolex wrapped around his left wrist complementing the whole look.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?” He said. May nakatali ng leash sa nakasunod sa kanyang si Toben, hawak ng amo ang kabilang dulo.</p><p> </p><p>Syempre, kahit gaano kababa ang cap na suot niya o kahit halos matakpan na ang buong mukha niya dahil sa suot na mask, people were still bound to recognize him. Sino ba naman ang magpapalampas ng picture sa isang Chanyeol Park? Not them.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t really mind, kung minsan siya pa ang napapakiusapang kumuha ng litrato. Ine-expect niya naman na ‘yun. Baekhyun might have experienced it a few times already. Sa karinderya pati sa Sagada. Mabuti nga at hindi siya dinumog. Either it’ll be too late before they realize na si Chanyeol nga ang nakasalubong nila, or they’re too shy to approach at mas pinili na lang pikturan siya mula sa malayo.</p><p> </p><p>It must be tiring, Baekhyun thought. He can just imagine how Chanyeol must be already sick of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have something in mind?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakatingin na ito kay Baekhyun habang ngumunguya. Hawak niya ang tinidor na may nakatusok pa na siomai, remote on the other.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to come back early bago pa lumubog ang araw. Napansin din kasi ni Chanyeol na ika ika na maglakad si Baekhyun. Mabilis talaga sumakit ang talampakan niya, pero hindi ito umiimik kaya si Chanyeol na ang nag ayang umuwi. </p><p> </p><p>Nag-offer naman ang binata na mag order for dinner. In which they settled for Chowking. Bigla kase siyang nag-crave ng fried dumpling at chao fan. Baekhyun just pretented  he didn’t notice that Chanyeol just waited for him to suggest anything at tumango nalang sa kung ano mang sasabihin nito. Pregnant privileges, he guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit hindi nalang movies mo?” suggest ni Baekhyun, taking his first big bite sa chao fan. Napapikit na lang siya sarap. Pinaypayan niya pa ang nakaawang niyang bibig dahil mainit init pa ang dumampi sa dila niya, “Would that be weird?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling naman si Chanyeol, “Already passed that stage,” He answers pagkatapos lumunok, “Which one ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Nakabukas na ang netflix sa flat screen tv. Nakapatay ang ilaw except sa ininstall na lights sa may bar area. Nakalatag na din ang pagkain sa cofee table habang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun naman ay napagkasunduang sa sahig na lang umupo kung nasaan din ang carpet, their backs resting on the feet of the couch. Halatang napagod si Toben sa kakatakbo kanina kaya siya na lang ang nagsolo ng sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Sumubo ulit siya ng isang kutsara habang ginamit niya ang kabilang kamay pangsalo ng mumu sa ilalim ng baba. Mahirap ng madumihan ang carpet. Mahirap linisin.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, wala pa kong napanood,” Baekhyun sheepishly admitted. He peered over to the taller, laughing when his reaction was what Baekhyun had expected. </p><p> </p><p>Narinig niya ang oa na pagsingap ng artista. Umakto pang parang nao-offend at kunwaring padabog na binato ang tinidor, bumababa ang magkabilang balikat.</p><p> </p><p>And so, they ended up having a Chanyeol Park marathon after that small preview. Halos puro lumang pelikula lang niya ang pinanood nila dahil hindi pa available sa Netflix ‘yung mga latest. Baekhyun would hear Chanyeol laugh in a random scene at tsaka ito biglang magku-kwento kapag may naaalala. Mostly, it was about his embarrassments behind the scenes pero muntik ng makumbinsi ni Baekhyun na gusto niya pa ‘yun balikan at how fondly he spoke about it.</p><p> </p><p>Sumasabay lang sa pagtawa si Baekhyun. Minsan mas nakakatawa pa na halos hindi na makahinga si Chanyeol kakatawa at puro hangin na lang ang lumalabas sa bibig nito.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I saw myself in you,” ang sabi ni Chanyeol matapos mahabol ang hininga. Uminom muna siya ng tubig bago ituloy ang sinasabi, “once.”</p><p> </p><p>Nags-scroll na ngayon ang credits ng pangatlong pelikula na natapos nila habang tumutugtog ang ost sa background. Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang artista, intrigued of what he will say. </p><p> </p><p>“My fourteen year old self siguro, or maybe fifteen? I’m not sure,” Chanyeol’s gaze remained on the screen, only looking away when he was trying to remember what age it actually was, “It’s the first time na nag open ako sa parents ko about who I am.” </p><p> </p><p>The light that was coming from it hits a side of his face giving Baekhyun a chance to see how the taller looks like. Maluha luha pa rin ang mata nito dahil sa kakatawa pero hindi nawala ang ngiti sa mukha. It seems sad this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… also my first time liking someone who doesn’t have long hair,” sinimulan niyang sagutin ang tanong sa utak ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Or someone who’s required to wear skirts as uniforms.  I still do get attracted by them, pero I guess it goes the same for boys?” Tumango si Baekhyun kahit hindi naman siya nakikita nito. It was more addressed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ko na kukwento ‘yung lalaki. He was just cute,” Chanyeol half-heartedly shrugs, “always shares his lunch with me. Ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got scolded. Said I was too young and should go figure myself out first,” tumawa siya at umiling, pinaglalaruan ang takip ng bote, “Nadamay pa nga no’n si mama. Artista din siya if you didn’t know,” it was the only time Chanyeol glanced at him, lips gently tugging upward. Almost bragging.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung ano daw natututunan ko kakapanood ng projects niya. I cried that night, obviously. Pati sa mga susunod na araw.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to say, or if he was supposed to speak at all. Nagpapanic din siya internally, for some reason. Hindi naman first time na may mag open up kay Baekhyun. His friends have done that a lot of times before and often got told na magaling siyang makinig. </p><p> </p><p>Does Chanyeol considers him as one kung ganoon? </p><p> </p><p>“I was just so angry at him that time because I badly wanted him to understand me. But I guess it just runs in the blood and I never really tried to understand him first.”</p><p> </p><p>Surely, hindi naman siya magsasabi ng kung ano kung hindi siya pinagkakatiwalaan no’n. He’s a public figure after all, <em> sikat </em> pa. Dapat nag iingat siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayun, nagmuktol ako. Hindi na’ko sumasabay mag-dinner sa kanila like what we usually do. If I did, mabilis lang ako matapos and was quiet the whole time. Hindi rin kasi ako kinakausap ni papa if it wasn’t really necessary so I simply didn’t talk back to him.” Baekhyun hums, para lang alam ni Chanyeol na nakikinig siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewan ko ba. I can’t remember much pero tandang tanda ko pa rin when I thought of leaving them once. I had this image of myself living my own life at my own expense, I had control with everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I was late to realize na he just gave me time to know myself more. Well, we’re all given a lot of time for that. Parang space to figure out myself on my own without worrying about someone’s opinion kung baga, like how I was seeking validation from them. You see, papa needed some space too. He wasn’t really on good terms with his family after niyang pakasalan mama. He already lived his life with too many people trying to control him just so they could fulfil some kind of...” tumigil siya ng sandali, nag iisip, “religious satisfaction? Or to protect their reputation, I don’t know,”</p><p> </p><p>“And then he found out na bi pala ‘yung anak niya. From a family of pastors?” Chanyeol let’s out chuckle, a sarcastic one, “chaos.”</p><p> </p><p>Christian pala sila as what the actor had mentioned. Nagkwento din ito ng maikling background story kung paano nagkakilala ang magulang niya.</p><p> </p><p>“He never did try to change who I am, or treated me differently. Nagulat lang siya and needed time to accept that he’s living differently compared to his family, and maybe he liked that.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol shifted into a much more comfortable position. Nilapat ang tuhod na kaninang nakatupi pa, legs crossed. Nag-slouch siya, at insinandal ang buong bigat sa sofa, his head now resting on top of the seat. Parang sinabayan ng mood ang daloy ng istorya niya.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess his point was that I’m responsible for my own feelings,” Chanyeol’s voice sounded distant this time, “and if I can’t handle them yet, paano na kung gawin ko pa ‘yung iniisip ko noon?” parang malalim ang iniisip. Ilang segundo rin itong hindi nagsalita. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, nakatitig lang dilim.</p><p> </p><p>“The one I thought I saw in you, was what I imagined myself to be kung sakaling I did left.”</p><p>Noong sinabi ‘yun ni Chanyeol, alam na agad ni Baekhyun kung saan siya patungo.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the worst that could happen to me but I know they’ll find me bago pa ko makagawa ng kung anong kabalastugan.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Buti ka pa, </em>ang gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi siya umimik. He knows better than to compare. </p><p> </p><p>“For some fucked up reason, ‘yun ‘yung unang pumasok sa isip ko kapag nakikita kita. You just reminded me so much of who I was before. Tahimik, composed pero kung ano ano na pala tumatakbo sa isip. And I don’t want that to happen to anyone. Minsan sinusubukan ko nalang i-brush off pero pag nakikita kita parang hindi ako mapakali and I felt like I needed to get my thoughts out of my head for once,” Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol, “I guess it is out in my head now. It feels great.”</p><p> </p><p>Natuto na siya sa pagkakamali ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t get this the wrong way,” mabilis na pagdagdag ng artista, “I’m not trying to make this my excuse and it isn’t a valid reason either. I know I fucked up. Pinangunahan ko ‘yung hindi ko naman kilala just because I thought everyone thinks the same way as me.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun smiled at that. Hindi porket nasa iisang karagatan lang kayo ay pare parehas na din ang pasan niyong angkla. Some might have it ten times heavier than yours, at hindi rin ibig sabihin na kailangan magkumpara. It’s all about how you get away with it, untie the chains on your neck and swim up. </p><p> </p><p>Mas pinili lang ni Baekhyun ang sumuko. <em> Muntik na. </em>Hinayaan niya lang ‘yung bigat hilahin siya pababa, thinking that he was already going to drown one way or another. Bakit niya papahirapan ang sarili niyang pumiglas? </p><p> </p><p>And Chanyeol, he already had his figured out a long time ago. Lumalangoy na siya paakyat, trying to reach the faint gleam of light dahil sawang sawa na sa nakakapangilabot na dilim sa ilalim. He needed the surface to redeem himself, while Baekhyun wanted the dark, never even bothering to see what’s above him. Noong unang beses niya kasing ginawa, wala ding magandang nangyari. It only led him to thinking how impossible it was for him to reach. </p><p> </p><p>Buwan lang naman kasi ang nakita niya, hindi naabutan ang liwanag na dulot ng sinag ng araw. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe they’re just two waves that met in between, creating a tremendous splash when they collided.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we start again?” Baekhyun looked over to his side. Nakaharap na si Chanyeol sa kanya ngayon. Nakapatong ang braso sa upuan ng couch, sinasalo ang pisngi niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hindi pala start again,” Chanyeol hummed, looking at the ceiling once more, “More like, I badly want to make it up to you.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Eh, hindi ba ‘yun na ‘yung ginagawa mo for the past few days?” Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Chaneyol mirrored his smile. Nabuking tuloy siya, “Ang pangit naman kase na bad side ko agad ‘yung nakita mo.” Pagpapaliwanag niya pa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how honored I must be,” Maarte ‘yung naging boses ni Baekhyun habang iwinagayway ang kamay sa ere. Parang ‘yung ginagawa lang ng mga alipin kapag babati sa isang prinsipe, “Hindi pa kaya nakikita ng fans mo ‘yun,” pang-asar pa ng binata. Nakita nitong umirap ang artista, shaking his head at nakarinig ng maikling tawa.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to do that,” Baekhyun said truthfully, this time seryoso na. May parte sa kanya na nahihiya sa ginagawa nila, so he averted his eyes away from him. Mas binigyang atensyon ang naglalaro niyang daliri, “As long as you know your mistakes, then we’re good.” Sinamahan niya pa ‘yun ng tango.</p><p> </p><p>Wala siya agad narinig galing kay Chanyeol pagkatapos noon. The taller never did take his eyes off him. Magaan lang ang pakiramdam niya ngayon. Walang gaanong pressure sa balikat and for a moment, nakalimutan niya ang inaabot niyang araw. </p><p> </p><p>Because there was already a falling star in front of him, slowly redeeming his own light. </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gently smiled before turning back his attention sa screen. Sakto at katatapos lang ng napakahabang credits, “What do you want to watch next?”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I rate how you act?” Baekhyun suggested. Eyes shining ever so bright na parang napakagandang ideya ang naisip niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Go easy on me, won’t you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What comes after two waves colliding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Every since that night, parang may nagbago sa pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Nahalata ni Baekhyun. Nabibiro na niya kase si Chanyeol ng hindi naiilang at wala ng pangangamba sa magiging reksyon nito, like it just came out naturally. </p><p> </p><p>May random times na bigla nalang silang natatawa kapag nagkakatitigan. Remembering the inside joke they share. Small conversations usually starts there sa tuwing iniiba ni Chanyeol ang topic. Hindi niya naman masisisi kung nang aasar si Baekhyun, napadami kasi ang kwento ng artista at may pahabol pa sa mga susunod nilang pinanood na pelikula.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, balik po kayo ulit.” Inabot ni Baekhyun ang order sa lalaki, words rolling perfeclty out of his tongue like what he practiced. Malabong magkamali, araw araw niya ba namang sinasabi.</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga siya matapos panooring lumabas ang huling customer. Nakangiti pa nang maramdaman niyang nag-vibrate ang phone niya mula sa back pocket ng pants niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Chanyeol:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Patapos na shift mo? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> katatapos lang actually y? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Omw back. Madadaanan ko venis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sabay ka na </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> okayyy!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> see u </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Well this was a first, Baekhyun thought. This day just keeps getting better at makakatipid pa siya ng isang gabing pamasahe. Hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya habang inaayos ang gamit sa locker, nag unat unat na rin. Isasara niya nalang ‘yung cafe tapos pwede na siyang makauwi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Bakit ikaw lang dito ngayon?”</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s a prank? </em>sabi ni tadhana.</p><p> </p><p>May mga tao talagang hindi makatulog ng hindi naninira ng araw ‘no?</p><p> </p><p>Agad na umugting ang panga ng binata, lips pursing into a thin line. Mas pinili niya na huwag nalang harapin ang lalaki. Maiinis lang siya pag tinignan niya ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinauna ko na po si Yixing. Birthday daw po kasi ng lola niya.” Matipid na sagot ni Baekhyun. He didn’t even try to hide the tone on his voice as if saying <em> ayokong makipag usap. </em> Either manhid lang si Mr. Lee o sinadyang hindi pansinin ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik at mas mabilis na ang pagkilos ng binata habang naglilikpit ng kung anong abubot sa counter. Naririnig niya lang ang yapak nito palapit sa likod niya. Napalunok tuloy si Baekhyun. Kapapalit niya lang ng pang itaas tapos nararamdaman niya nanamang namamawis siya. Hindi niya alam kung dahil lang ba ‘yun sa nakapatay na aircon that the room suddenly became stuffy. Parang hinihigitan siya ng hininga habang tumatagal. </p><p> </p><p>Mas naalarma naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi nito nakikita ang ginagawa ng lalaki. Sobrang tahimik din kase ni Mr. Lee, parang nagiingat sa galaw. Ayaw niya din naman sumulyap dahil natatakot na siya. </p><p> </p><p>Sana talaga mali ang naiisip ni Baekhyun, nagiging paranoid lang siya masyado.</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis ang naging pagkilos ng binata at bago pa ito makalapit ng abot kamay sa kanya, ay iba naman ang pinag pokusan niyang ligpitin. </p><p> </p><p>Bakit parang biglang dumami ang kalat? O baka dahil under pressure lang siya kaya nagmukhang madami. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo lang siguro nagtagal ang pagluwag ng hininga niya bago nakaramdam ng init mula sa likuran niya. Mariin niyang ipinikit ang mata niya bago unting unting hinarap ang lalaki, hawak pa ang isang plastic na pinagtatapunan niya ng basura.</p><p> </p><p>Sobrang mali ng pinwestuhan niya. Madali siyang ma-corner doon.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me po,” hindi niya pa rin tinignan si Mr. Lee. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kalma lang. </em> Baka naman may kukunin lang? Sinubukan ni Baekhyun pagaanin ang loob niya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman bago ang mabilis na pag tibok ng dibdib niya. Kaso ngayon, may halong pangangamba. There goes his gut telling him he was right all along. Kanina pa din nag iingay ang danger radar niya unang pagtapak pa lang ni Mr. Lee sa cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na tumama ang likod niya sa isa sa mga counters, napatalon pa sa lamig nito. Napilitan siyang umatras nang umabante ang lalaki. Mas matangkad din kase sa kanya ang asawa ng may ari, so he was hovering on top of him. Dalawang kamay niya nakapatong sa parehas na counter na sinasandalan niya, naka kulong ang binata sa kanya. The only thing preventing them to touch each other was ‘yung hawak ni Baekhyun na plastic, mahigpit na kapit niya malapit sa dibdib.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Baekhyun managed to whisper sa nanunuyo niyang lalamunan. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya rin alam bakit pa siya nagtatanong kung alam niya naman ang sagot. Wala namang nagpapaalam bago mambastos. Baekhyun just hates himself for actually thinking na okay lang ang ginagawa nito dati. He should’ve just confronted him the moment he felt uncomfortable around him and prevented things like this from happening. Edi sana hindi siya nagsisisi ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun already braced himself from what was coming. Itataas niya lang ang tuhod niya at tsaka tatakbo. Hindi niya din alam kung saan. Sa pulis? Kay Mrs. Lee? Basta iyun ang pina ulit ulit niya sa utak niya bawat segundo na lumipas. </p><p> </p><p>But with all of that in his mind, he seemed to forget one thing. Buti nalang at nandoon ito para ipaalala kay Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Halos dumikit na ang ilong ng lalaki sa tenga ng binata nang marinig nilang bumukas ang glass door ng nasabing cafe, rinig na rinig ang ingay na nanggagaling sa wind chimes na nakasabit sa itaas nito. Hindi nga pala nabaligtad ni Baekhyun ang sign board mula sa Open to Close.</p><p> </p><p>Both of their heads snapped to the same direction kung saan nanggaling ang tunog. Naging matulin pag atras ni Mr. Lee. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was still open,” Si Chanyeol pala ‘yun. His face looking grim, gaze focusing sa lalaking kaharap ng barista, “O-order sana ako.”</p><p> </p><p>The newcomer's eyes unnecessarily lingered at him for a few seconds before turning to Baekhyn.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” </p><p> </p><p>Kumurap kurap muna ang binata before aggressively nodding his head, “Almost,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Naging mahina ang boses niya.</p><p> </p><p>“May sundo ka pala,” nakangiting sambit naman ni Mr. Lee, as if he wasn’t just planning on harassing his employee. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol mula ulo hanggang paa, “Sige na, mukhang kanina pa nag aantay. Ako nalang magsasara.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was hesitant at first at wala ng balak magpaalam o tapunan ng tingin ang lalaki bago akmang aalis. Mr. Lee catches his arm before he can kaya napasingap siya sa gulat.</p><p> </p><p>Nakakapangilabot ang tingin nito sa kanya. Muntik nang mahalata ang pagbabanta kung hindi niya lang pinatungan ng ngiti, “Nasa’yo ‘yung susi ‘di ba?” </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes flashed in realization. Akala niya kung ano nanaman ang balak gawin nito. Dali dali niyang inabot ang susi sa likod na bulsa gamit ang nanginginig niya pa ding kamay, siya na mismo ang nangtanggal ng sarili niyang braso sa humihigpit na hawak ni Mr. Lee.</p><p> </p><p>With teary eyes and shaky legs, dire-diretso siyang naglakad papunta sa nakabukas na pintuan. Tinutulak ‘yun ng isang braso ni Chanyeol who was wearing the same expression he had earlier. Magkasalubong pa ang kilay nito habang iniwanan ng tingin si Mr. Lee at tsaka sinalubong ang mata ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Maingat na tanong ni Chanyeol nang makasakay na sila sa sasakyan nito. Since wala naman siyang schedule at personal agenda lang ang inaasikaso niya ngayon, hindi na niya tinawagan si Sehun at siya na mismo ang nag d-drive ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun. Kung iisipin ang timing ng pagpasok ni Chanyeol kanina sigurado siyang imposible na wala itong nakita.</p><p> </p><p>“Asawa ng boss ko,” Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa bintana, sinusundan ng tingin ang mga gusaling nadadaanan.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother fucker,” He curses under his breath bago sarkastikong tumawa, “He has a wife.” The taller said in distaste.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t really change the idea of harassment. Pero what the hell? Nambastos na nga gusto pang lokohin ang asawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does this seem like nothing to you? Baka kung ano ng nagawa no’n kung hindi pa ‘ko dumating.”</p><p> </p><p>Doon lang nilingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Bigla niya tuloy naalala si tatay Max. Siguro ganoon din ang sasabihin niya kung sakaling siya ang nakakita no’n, minus na ‘yung mura.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, <em> dad </em>,” pagbibiro pa ng binata. It’s not that it doesn’t bother him. Naalala niya pa ‘yung takot na hindi na mawala wala sa tuwing papasok siya ng trabaho. Baekhyun just simply doesn’t like the heavy atmosphere Chanyeol was creating.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto niya munang makahinga ng maluwag. </p><p> </p><p>The said actor only glanced at him in disbelief bago agad na ibinalik ang tingin sa kalsada. Mukhang seryoso talaga siya.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll quit, don’t worry,” inunahan na ni Baekhyun at baka kung ano pa ang isipin ng lalaki, “Hahanap lang ako panibago.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t notice how Chanyeol’s knuckles almost turned white sa higpit ng kapit nito sa manebela, gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>What he did notice however ay kung paano napadalas ang pagsundo sa kanya ni Chanyeol after that night. Minsan magugulat nalang si Baekhyun at may naka hazard ng pamilyar na itim na kotse sa harap ng Venis. Magsasabi din naman siya kung minsan, hindi man mahagilap ang sasakyan ay may vespa naman na papalit.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, hindi naulit ang encounter niya kay Mr. Lee. And before he knew it, unti unti ng nahahalata ang umbok sa tiyan ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Oo nga pala. Muntik na niyang makalimutan na may dinadala nga pala siya kung hindi lang pinaalala ni Chanyeol. May binilin pala sakanya ang doktor na monthly check ups noong sinugod sa ER si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman nawala ‘yung pag aalinlangan ni Baekhyun sa baby. Ano ba dapat ang gagawin niya? Hindi niya rin alam. But maybe he started to forget that doubt because of a man who always seemed to remember each and every appointment kung siya nga mismo ay wala man lang ni isang alarm or reminder tungkol doon.</p><p> </p><p>Si Chanyeol pa nga mismo ang nag boluntaryong sumama sa kanya sa ospital. Minsan na din siyang napagkamalang ama to which the actor politely dinied. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun started to wear masks in public ng may kumalat na picture nila sa twitter. Buti nalang at hindi ito umabot sa punto na naging controversial and both Wendy and Chanyeol confirmed that they were both good friends with him. Adding that their friend wished to live a private life and prefers not to be shown in pictures.</p><p> </p><p>Sa dalas ba namang naka park ang kotse ng artista sa Venis ay imposibleng walang fan nakapansin nito. Kaya agad na umakyat ang bilang ng customers nila araw araw at malayo pa lang ay tanaw na ang pagak-busy ng cafe sa haba ng waiting line. iba ay nag aantay lang ng oras na baka biglang pumasok ang idol nilang si Chanyeol. Minsan ay may nagpapa picture din kay Baekhyun, which he was always quick to decline. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Baekhyun wanted ay kumalat ang picture niya sa dati niyang pamilya. He doesn’t want to have any more problems with them at iniiwasan niya na lang makasagabal sa alibi nila.</p><p> </p><p>Words then eventually got out na they’re living in the same roof. Dumagdag lang sa information ng idol nila as fan, and thankfully, wala namang naging malicious news about them as far as Baekhyun was aware of. They were just labeled as really close friends. </p><p> </p><p>And they really are one. At least, ‘yun ang turing ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Habang nababawasan ang bilang ng buwan bago nalalapit na due date ng panganganak ni Baekhyun, nababawasan din ang araw kung kailan ipapalabas ang bagong movie ng Wenyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Natapos na ang premiere night noon at napagdesisyunan ng magkakaibigan, mostly Chanyeol and Wendy’s circle of friends na bakit hindi na lang dalhin ang pag se-celebrate kung saan ‘yun nagsimula at natapos?</p><p> </p><p>Automatic na na invited si Baekhyun sumama sa three days trip sa Sagada bilang close friend ng dalawang bida. Nag alangan pa siya noong una dahil hindi siya sigurado sa kung anong idadahilan niya sa trabaho. Pero mukhang namroblema naman siya sa wala nang isang tawag lang ni Chanyeol kay Mrs. Lee ay isang kurap lang ang kinailangan niyang gawin para pumayag ang may ari. Hindi naman din kasi ito strikto pagdating kay Baekhyun lalo na noong nabalitaan niyang buntis ito pati ‘yung issue with Mr. Lee. Wala na din siyang balita tungkol sa dalawa ever since, at hindi na rin ito nagpapakita sa cafe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wendy ^_^:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> HYUN </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OMG NAWALA SA ISIP KO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> pwede favorr?? huhu </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> it’s a yes agad for u </em>
</p><p>
  <em> jk hehe anong favorr ba yan? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>for the manager pero shh ka lang ha </em>😈</p><p>
  <em>sabi ko naman pwede siyang mag plus one pero mukhang nahihiya siyang sabihan or what</em>
</p><p>
  <em> pwede mo ba iinvite yung kuya min mo? </em>
</p><p><em>tama ba name huhu hindi ako sure </em>😩</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ay wala pong problema diyan!! HAHAHAHAGA </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i got ü &lt;3 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sabay natin haharapin ang mundo,” sabi ni kuya Min. Hawak niya ngayon ng pailalim ang magkabilang kamay ni Jongdae, “Mamahalin kita kahit sino ka man ngayon.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tried to stifle a giggle which he miserably failed at earning a glance sa katabi niyang si Chanyeol, nakahalukipkip at labas pa ang dimple sa laki ng ngiti.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” bulong ni Baekhyun. Nakatakip na ngayon ang kamay niya sa bibig, fingers barely covering his wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>First time niya kasing makita si kuya Min ng ganito. Sure, mapagbiro na siya dati pa pero iba talaga ‘yung makita siyang kinikilig.</p><p> </p><p>“And whoever you will become.” Narinig niyang dugtong ng nasabing manager. Malaki ang ngiti ng dalawang magkaharap na lalaki sa unahan, hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause. Parang nag aantayan sila ng kung ano mang signal, “Until death do us part,” finally, maingat at sabay nilang pagbigkas.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut!” sigaw naman ng host na si Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Last day na nila sa Sagada when they decided to play a game, tribute para sa isa na namang successful movie launch nila Chanyeol at Wendy. Well, actually pinagplanuhan na talaga ‘yun ni Wendy bago pa sila makarating doon.</p><p> </p><p>How the game works was divided ang mga players into pairs. May mga hinandang short scripts si Wendy mula sa iba’t ibang scenes sa mga pelikula na ginanapan nila ni Chanyeol. Basically, bubunot ang bawat pairs ng papel na may nakasulat na number at doon nakadepende kung anong script ang mapupunta sa kanila. And they’re just suppose to act kung ano ang nakuha nilang script.</p><p> </p><p>Tatlong kaibigan ni Wendy na hindi familiar kay Baekhyun ang magsisilbing judge at taga score depende kung gaano nila kaganda na-execute ang scene. Delivery ng lines, creativity at syempre props.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready na?” Tanong ni Wendy sa kanila. </p><p> </p><p>Hinarap muna ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na nasa kabilang dulo ng kwarto, tinaasan niya ng magkabilang kilay na parang nagpapaalam. Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up na agad naman naintindihan ni Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>“In three, two, one… action!” </p><p> </p><p>May tatlong levels ang laro, and with every level ay may na e-eliminate na <em> couple </em>. Chanbaek ang napagkasunduan nilang ship name. </p><p> </p><p>Ang team ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang natalo noong first round. Hindi naman sa pangit ang kinalabasan ng pag-arte nila pero hindi lang talaga forte ni Jongin ‘yun at ninety percent ng performance nila ay halos puro tawa niya lang ang naririnig. Wala naman talagang pakeelam si Jongin sa kung ano man maging score nila. He was just happy na makahalubilo ang nasabing make up artist, being the cause of his once in a blue moon lang magpakita na smile was enough for him. Naging worth it ang ilang linggo niyang pagpapakabait kay mama P -- a.k.a pag ‘v-volunteer’ maghugas ng pinggan -- at pangungukit sa pinsan niya para lang payagan siyang sumama. Invited naman talaga siya in the first place, kaso ayaw pumayag ni Sehun dahil may pasok dapat si Jongin ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Nabuhat si Baekhyun ng husay sa pag-arte ni Chnayeol hanggang sa last round, kalaban ang team Xuichen. Chen was Jongdae’s nickname na madalas itawag sa kanya ng relatives niya, Baekhyun learns.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabilis ang naging tibok ng puso mo,” binasa ni Wendy ang narration. Nakarolyo pa ang sarili niyang kopya ng script para magsilbing megaphone, nakatatak na sa likod ng ulo ang mga linya.</p><p> </p><p>“And you start walking towards him.” And so Baekhyun did. Ginawa niya ang best niya para bagalan ang lakad at i-minimize ang steps habang umaabante din si Chanyeol, sumasayad ang maluwag niyang pajama pants na halos lamunin narin ang paa niya. Masyado kasing naging maliit ang distansya nila sa isa’t isa kumpara sa actual movie.</p><p> </p><p>Barcelona ang nabunot nila para sa last round. Pa-ending part na siguro ‘yun at magkikita na ulit si Mia at Ely.</p><p> </p><p>Tulad ng pinractice nila kanina, Baekhyun momentarily turned his head to side kung saan walang audience bago winisik ang kaunting tubig na nakalagay sa takip ng bote sa mata niya. Kumurap kurap siya, throwing the cap somewhere on the floor before facing Chanyeol again.</p><p> </p><p>Muntikan pa siyang matawa nang marinig niya ang matining na halakhak ni Jongin. Buti na lang at ‘yun na ‘yung part na ngingitian ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kaya madali niyang na-cover up.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yun lang ang naging problema ni Chanyeol. Maliit na ngiti lang dapat ang gagawin niya at malungkot pa rin ang mata. They both ended up looking funny, parehas pa silang nagpipigil ng tawa na halos mapunit na ang bibig at how widely they smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sabay sa pagbukas ni Chanyeol ng bisig ay agad na pinalibot ni Baekhyun ang braso sa leeg ng artista. Kailangan niya pang tumingkayad para maabot si Chanyeol na ibinaba naman ang sarili para mahapit ang baywang ng binata. Hindi naman ‘yun kasama sa practice nila, or more like nag didictate lang kung anong plano nilang gawin. Buti nalang talaga at napanood na ni Baekhyun ‘yung pelikula kaya madali niyang nakabisado ang gagawin, isa pa sa mismong aktor ang ka-partner niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pwedeng hindi sila manalo. Kailangan ng buntis ang jjapaghetti at spicy rice cake. </p><p> </p><p>‘Yun ang laman ng utak ni Baekhyun while he buried his head deeper on the taller’s shoulder, kung saan walang audience. Umiiyak dapat siya no’n kaso hindi niya talaga mapigilan ang tawa. Ang ending, nagmukha naman siyang umiiyak sa yakap ni Chanyeol dahil sa nanginginig niyang balikat. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun bit the insides of his cheek once lumayo sila ng kaunti sa isa’t isa. Umakyat naman ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa likod ng tenga niya, thumb on both of his cheeks. It became warm at hindi lang sa pisngi niya, maybe somewhere in his chest too but he was too caught up by the game para mapansin ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle smile from the actor’s lips. Nakapirmi na ang tingin nila ngayon sa isa’t isa. </p><p> </p><p>“Mahal kita,” Dahang dahang sabi ni Chanyeol, “Kasi mahal kita.”</p><p> </p><p>At hindi nagbibiro si Baekhyun noong sinabi niyang bubuhatin lang talaga siya ni Chanyeol. Wala kasi siyang lines kaya the taller would do all the work. Nagsayang lang talaga ng tubig.</p><p>“‘Yun na ‘yun.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun bursts out of laughter habang hinapit pabalik ang kamay nitong nasa pisngi niya pa rin.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” ang sigaw ng audience sabi sa script. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nila napag-usapan ‘yung part na ‘yun dahil kinapos na oras. Two minutes lang ang binigay sa kanila mag-practice mula sa original five minutes dahil artista naman daw ang kakampi niya, pangangatwiran nila. Sinubukan din namang gamitin ni Baekhyun ang I’m pregnant card kung may connect man ‘yun, at least nakakuha pa sila ng isang minutong palugit.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya ang buong akala ni Baekhyun ay doon na nagtatapos ‘yun, but Chanyeol seemed to have other plans in mind nang hindi niya inalis ang kamay sa mas umiinit na pisngi ng binata, keeping it in place and preventing his eyes to escape from his gaze. Hindi na tuloy siya sigurado kung dahil ba ‘yun sa kakatawa o sa ibang bagay na ayaw niya munang isipin that his cheeks started to physically color, even if it’s already right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Wala naman siyang naalala na katahimikan sa script. Hindi ba dapat maingay na sila ngayon dahil tapos na?</p><p> </p><p>Umangat ang dalawang kilay ni Baekhyun while his laugh slowly dies down, lips settling into a small smile instead. Mas bumilog ang mata niya ngayon na parang nagtatanong kay Chanyeol, pero hindi siya nagsalita.</p><p> </p><p>Nakita niyang bumaba ang tingin nito mula sa mata niya for a split second pero agad namang bumalik. Napaawang ang bibig ni Baekhyun dahil sa liit ng distansya ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa. He suddenly remembers that one time noong nasa banyo sila, ngayon mas malapit na.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun could even feel Chanyeol’s breath fanning on top of his nose habang siya naman ay pilit na pilit magpigil ng hininga. He couldn’t read Chanyeol’s expression. Hindi niya na malaman ang pagkakaiba sa mukha nito kapag umaarte sa hindi. This one looks too real for him, or feels too real. Mabilis din ba ang kabog ng puso ni Wendy noong ginawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol ‘yun? He knows that they’re relationship wouldn’t go beyond the boundaries of just being friends noong isang beses na tinanong ni Baekhyun ang dalawa. Pero sila din naman ni Chanyeol, close na sila ngayon. Pero bakit ang lakas ng dagundong galing sa dibdib niya?</p><p> </p><p>Before Baekhyun could even process what was happening ay mas nilapit pa ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Kung tama ang naaalala niya, eto na ‘yung part na hahalikan ni Ely ang magkabilang pisngi ni Mia, and that was how it was supposed to end sa binigay sa kanilang script ni Wendy. But instead of his lips, Baekhyun felt the tip of Chanyeol’s nose graze on his skin sa kaliwang pisngi niya.</p><p> </p><p>Naestatwa nalang ang binata sa ginawa ng kaibigan, hands slowly losing its grip sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya ‘yun inalis. The taller takes that as an indication to continue whatever he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was right. It was as soft as it looks like kapag tinitignan niya ito sa tuwing makakatulog si Baekhyun sa sasakyan. Naka park na sila sa parking lot ng condo niya, and Chanyeol just seems to find himself staring at him for a few seconds. Or at least, segundo lang ang tinagal ng minuto sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya binigyan ng pagkakataon maka recover si Baekhyun sa kung ano man ang ginagawa niya bago inilipat ang mukha sa kabilang pisngi. Mas ramdam niya ngayon ang pagdampi ng ilong niya sa nag-iinit na balat ni Baekhyun, accidentally inhaling his scent in the process. It was the same one he finds comfort in for some reason, Toben too.</p><p> </p><p>He could’ve just ended it there. Hindi din alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang intensyon niya noon, o kung bakit hindi naman siya nailang noong ginawa niya ‘yun. If anything, he just finds the strong urge na yakapin ulit ang binata. </p><p> </p><p>“Isa pa! Isa pa!” It was part of the script after all.</p><p> </p><p>Agad niyang ibinaba ang kamay sa batok ni Baekhyun, inviting him once again in his arms. Hindi rin nagtagal bago niya maramdaman ang bisig nito na pumalibot sa leeg niya habang nagpapahinga ang isa niya pang kamay sa likod ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil siya nga ang nakaharap sa audience, hindi nakalampas kay Chanyeol ang ngiting ibinibigay ni Wendy. Halos malaglag naman panga ni Jongin sa gulat, at tsaka sila nakarinig ng palakpakan.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut!”</p><p> </p><p>Sa isang pelikula, ‘yun ang nagsisilbing senyas na pwede na silang umalis ng karakter. Leave their portrayed emotions behind dahil tapos na. Hindi na kailangan ng pagpapanggap.</p><p> </p><p>Pero bakit naiwang mabilis ang kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun habang nakatitig siya sa dilim. He was suppose to be happy dahil nakuha naman nila ni Chanyeol ang premyo pero mukhang iba ang dahilan sa likod ng ngiti niya ngayon. Hindi naman kase ang jjapaghetti at spicy rice cake ang nasa isip niya. </p><p> </p><p>Si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Pati ‘yung kamay nitong nag iwan ng bakas ng init sa pisngi niya. ‘Yung yakap na mas hinigitan pa ang premyo at kahit wala naman siyang talento sa pag-arte ay willing siyang ulit ulitin if it meant for him to experience it all over again.</p><p> </p><p>Ganito pala ‘yung pakiramdam? </p><p> </p><p>Pakiramdam na lumutang sa tubig. </p><p> </p><p>Ang gaan gaan ng katawan. Parang walang nakapalibot na kahit anong pabigat at walang ibang naririnig kung hindi ‘yung sariling tibok ng puso, malakas at dumadagungong hanggang tenga. </p><p> </p><p>There were ghost smile on both of their lips that night, tinitignan ang blankong kisame na parang ‘yun ang araw. </p><p> </p><p>Nawala na isip nila ang buwan na kanina pa naka akyat sa ulap.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Eto ha, marami nang nagtatanong,” Intrigang tanong ni Junmyeon, isang host sa isa sa mga inaabangan talk show ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Isa na siguro si Baekhyun doon, for that specific night only. Agad naman siyang napatakbo, or more like mabilis lang na lakad dahil sa bigat ng tyan niya. It was as heavy as it looks like now. </p><p> </p><p>Mukhang narinig din ni Toben ang sinabi mula sa tv and Baekhyun was almost convinced that dogs can understand them nang sunduin pa siya nito mula sa kusina. Kumakalam nanaman kasi ‘yung tiyan niya kahit katatapos niya lang kumain ng hapunan bago magsimula ang show, kaya kumuha nalang siya kung ano mang mahagilap na pagkain.</p><p> </p><p>“Kayo na ba ni Wendy?” Narinig ang kaunting hiyawan mula sa audience, may mapang asar na tingin na nanggagaling sa host.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun was happily skipping his way through at sakto naman sa pag-upo ni Baekhyun sa couch ay ipinakita si Chanyeol sa screen. He tried to sit more comfortably hawak hawak ang mangkok na may laman na minicrowave niyang wanton soup, chopsticks on his other hand. Hindi niya tinatanggal ang tingin sa screen habang sinusubukang sumubo ng noodles. Napangiti siya, Toben settling on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Humarap si Chanyeol sa katabi niyang si Wendy, a sly smile on his lips, “Do you want to answer that, or?”</p><p> </p><p>Pinalo naman siya ng babae gamit ang mic at tumawa, but proceeds on answering the question herself anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Our relationship,” she tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking, “is something I can call special, but definitely not in a romantic way.” </p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Chanyeol at tumango, nanatiling nakalapag ang mic sa hita.</p><p> </p><p>“So you mean to say na walang namamagitan sa inyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re friends.” Matipid na sagot ni Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends lang?” halata ang pagka gulat ng host but was able to recover quick, hinayaan niya nalang ang fans ialabas ang pare-pareho nilang emosyon, “Then how do you keep that chemistry on set?” he proceeds to ask the next question, well, ‘yung hindi na kasama sa script.</p><p> </p><p>“Friends,” Chaneyol shrugs, “with professional benefits?” </p><p> </p><p>Parang nag-aasaran nalang ang dalawa kaya napa irap na lang si Wendy, impatient.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol has something to say,” Of course, ano pa bang aasahan niya sa kaibigan. Chanyeol just laughs in disbelief bago umiling, nasa kanya na ang atensyon ng lahat na nandoon panigurado.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe ‘yun din ang kanina pang inaabangan ni Baekhyun. Napag-usapan na naman nila ‘yun noong mga nakaraang gabi <em>kasama ang parents ni Chanyeol, </em>kaya it’s not like hindi niya pa alam ang sasabihin nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what she said,” panimula nito, “I also think na our relationship is somewhat special. We like to keep things professional on set and pag wala ng cameras, pinagtatawanan lang namin isa’t isa,” napangiti si Chanyeol. Parang may nire-relieve na memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Wenyeol was created because of that chemistry that a lot of people seem to love. Nagulat na lang din ako na nag-click kami and naging malaking part din ‘yun sa’kin, really. Both in my career as an actor and as Chanyeol,” he explains, “But I think we wouldn’t go somewhere beyond that line. I see her as my partner dito sa industry and I think as long as we can deliver our character’s feelings on or beyond expectation and constantly give you quality performance on set, then I’ll be happy to continue this team with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“In line naman with your question,” napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol, exhaling a laugh with it. Tinignan lang siya ni Wendy at tumango, urging him to continue, “I have someone I like right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we know who that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to keep things private with him so no,” sabi ni Chanyeol, “Pero he said yes to me the other night, that I’d let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun whines at parang batang sumipa sipa sa kawalan nang maalala niya na naman ‘yung gabing ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Kasing rami ng kinain niyang butil ng bigas ang kinain ni Baekhyun na mga salita. Mahigit four months na ang nakalipas noong ipinangako ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na maghahanap lang si Baekhyun ng trabaho at matutuluyan at aalis na siya doon sa condo. May naiipon naman siyang pera galing sa cafe na dati niyang pinag tatrabahuan -- Emphasize, <em> dati </em>. -- pero kulang na kulang ‘yun sa titirahan pa lang. Sa paulit ulit na pangungulit sa kanya ni Chanyeol na umalis na ng Venis ay sa wakas, nagawa niya rin kahit ilang months nang delay. </p><p> </p><p>Hindi lang namalayan ni Baekhyun na unti unti na palang nababawasan ang utang niya in exchange of multiple nights of just the two them laughing, nanonood ng Netflix sa sala with random foods na nakalatag sa coffee table, depende sa kung ano ang kine-crave ng buntis. Minsan naman ay tahimik, magkayakap lang sa dilim at walang ibang maririnig kung hindi ang malakas na pagbuhos ng ulan at dalawang magkasabay ang tibok ng puso.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil bukod sa dami ng friendship na nabuo, may hindi inaasahang butil ng nararamdaman ang natanim. And once a seed constantly gets watered by love and affection, it grows. </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun watches his sun walk over him. Ganoon pa rin ang damit nito katulad ng ipinakita sa tv. Mukhang pagod man sa biyahe pero hindi nawala ang ngiti niya sa labi.</p><p> </p><p>Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun once he settle inside Chanyeol’s arms, nalanghap niya agad ang kaparehas na amoy ng suot niyang t-shirt. Parehas naman kasi ang may ari. </p><p> </p><p>“Congrats,” Baekhyun muffled against the taller’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, wala siyang narinig na sagot galing dito. Chanyeol only removed his arms around him para humalik siya sa noo niya, “I love you,” he whispered, and Baekhyun finally understood.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t about how long you’ve been stranded under the pitch black waters or how hard you’ve been struggling to detach yourself to this somewhat inevitable anchor tied around your neck. </p><p> </p><p>It’s about believing that you’re not the only one there. That someone else was still drowning with you. Maybe sa iba’t ibang dahilan na hindi lagi ay kaya mong maintindihan. </p><p> </p><p>It’s about how you appreciate what is already there beside you and forgetting those who left. Rejoicing when others manage to deal with their own anchors and helping those who still struggle. Even just swimming in the same phase as them is enough. Samahan mo lang sa nakakakilabot na kapaligiran, and wait for them to deal with it on their own.</p><p> </p><p>Because there, where Baekhyun felt like drowning was a bad thing, at kung saan masyadong naging sabik at agresibo si Chanyeol maabot sa kung ano man ang nag aantay sa itaas, they found home. </p><p> </p><p>One who wants to give up with his future and one who wants to redeem himself from his past. </p><p> </p><p>It’s about how you make drowning feel like you’re floating.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe now they understand na hindi naman pala kailangan umangon para maramdaman mong lumulutang ka.</p><p> </p><p>Minsan kailangan mo lang sumabay sa agos ng alon. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uy hello!!! thank u at dinala ka ng alon hanggang dulo hehe </p><p>kamusta ang swimming? natuto ka bang mag-floating? ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>